


Sorry but this is the end.

by Silenceofsongs



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenceofsongs/pseuds/Silenceofsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Kingston walks mindlessly down a old London market, smiling softly at everyone who walks past. Flowers and a few brown boxes full of food in hand as the wind ruffles her curls and the sun warms her face, until she's suddenenly on the ground, boxes everywhere and flowers squashed beneath her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Kingston walks mindlessly down a old London market, smiling softly at everyone who walks past. Flowers and a few brown boxes full of food in hand as the wind ruffles her curls and the sun warms her face, until she's suddenly on the ground, boxes everywhere and flowers squashed beneath her.

"God, i'm so sorry! I'll buy you new flowers and the boxes, nothing valuable i hope...Are you okay? God, you'd think i'd know where my arms and legs were after so many years. Did i say i'll buy you new ones? You're not hurt, are you?" The man mumbles, collecting the boxes that had been strawn across the road. Sweeping the mop of hair out of his face only for it to fall back before repeating the exercise.

Alex can do nothing but laugh at him, shaking her head softly in amusement.

Finally, he looks up at her. Warming smile on his face as he looks at her in awe. "You're an angel." He mutters making Alex laugh even more. "Shit, i said that aloud, didn't I?" He flushes, standing slowly before offering a hand.

"Yes, you rather did i'm afraid, sweetie." She giggles, it's infectious and warms his heart to the brim. "But it's fine, no harm done. All healed." She winks at him, enjoying the way he blushes beet red.

"Um, well i'm sorry again. The flowers look," He runs a gloved hand nervously through his hair as he looks at the limp flowers, "Well...dead." They both chuckle now. The stranger digs a hand in his pocket, handing her a crisp £10 note. "Hopefully that will cover it? I'm sorry again, i have to rush, meet my sister."

"I'm fine, really. The flowers were only cheap." She says politely, rejecting the money from him. Frowning oddly as he continues to stand there and look at her. "I thought you had to meet your sister?" She asks, breaking his stare.

"Ah, yes. Um, sorry. I was lovely to 'bump' into you." He laughs, the sound sending a strange shiver down her spine.

She's about to turn around and go her own way when she hears "Matt Smith, I mean Matt Smith's my name!" She finds herself chuckling at his bumbling words, "Nice to meet you Matt Smith!" She retorts.

The rest of the day goes by, a smile still on her face at the thought of 'Matt Smith'.

* * *

The only thing you can be certain of in Britain is rain. And lots of it. Today couldn't have started worse, first she gets out of bed only to knock her head on the table next to her causing an ugly purple bump to emerge then she's out of tea, she can't concentrate on Yoga because of the hammering of the rain and when she's finally got ready she's forgotten an umbrella. She grumbles all the way to the station. After 5 minutes of finally locating her train pass, missing the train and getting on the next one she's finally on her way to work.

"Oh god, i didn't cause that did i?" 

The voice catches her off guard, causing her to squeak slightly and scuttle away before she sees who it is. Matt. After a couple of moments at looking at him she can't believe she'd missed how utterly gorgeous he is. In a strange, angular, long limbed way but he's gorgeous. "Hello?" Comes the voice again causing her to snap out and shake her head.

"Caught up in my handsomeness?" He asks, stroking his chin smugly.

"Oh shut up." She scowls playfully. "And what if i said you had?"

"What?"

"The bruise, what if i said you had caused it?" She asks, biting her lip against a smile.

"Then i'd have to buy you coffee. And flowers." He states quickly, not missing a beat.

Alex laughs, shaking her head at him. "Well unfortunatly for me you didn't, darling. So stop looking so worried." He hadn't noticed the way his eyebrows had drawn in worry.

"Well..I...I was just checking." He nudges her, bringing a hand up to stoke her limp, frizzy curls. The action making her heart stutter. "No umbrella?" He asks, grinning like an 8 year old.

She slaps his hand away and grumbles once again. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He smirks. "But seriously, coffee?"

"Bit forward today aren't we?" She giggles, hand covering her mouth as she looks up at him with glisening eyes.

"No, just know when a beautiful woman should be treated."

"Flirt."

"You love it. So is that a yes?" He asks hopefully and the look on his face is impossible to say no to so she simply shakes her head before she even knows she's doing it.

"Actually no. I have to go to work. But...Um...Gimme your phone." She asks, hand out to receive his while the other searches he bag for her own.

Just like Alex he'd found himself giving his phone to this strange woman who swiftly types in prusumebly her phone number.

"Text me when and where. See you later stranger." She smiles, handing back his phone before she's off and gone.

The idiot smile cannot be wiped from his face as he does a small happy dance in the middle of the cab. He searches number for her name, suddenly realising he doesn't know it but the name "Coffee, later?" Catches his eye, making him chuckle some.

_Just occured to me i don't know your name, stranger._

_Alex, my name's Alex._

He can't help but smile, Alex, short for Alexandra he guess, it suits her well. His words suddenly come back to him of how he introducted himself yesterday. She's mocking him.

_Mocking a man isn't nice, Alex._

_Neither is knocking into a woman, Matt._

_Touche. Coffee at 5? Do you know the little blue shop on the corner called Coffee Delight?_

_Indeed i do. See you there, Matthew._

_See you there, Alexandra._

 


	2. It's a new dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a bit earlier than expected but next chapterrrr<3

The only good thing that has come out of today is bumping into Matt again. The children at school all just want to go home, they're miserable from the rain and the boys don't seem to be able to stop taunting the girls. Oh the joys of being a teacher. But teaching holds a special place in her heart, she loves seeing the joy in the kids faces as they learn, she loves making a difference, even the small ones of teaching how many wifes King Henry VIII had. She has to say, some kids hold a bigger place in her heart than the rest especially one named Casper. He's smaller than his class mates, slower and a helluva lot quieter (for which Alex is thankful for) but he soaks up the lessons like he's starved of them. Today, he stays behind, waiting until everyone is gone before leaving. It leaves a small pang in Alex's heart. She knew he was a mis-fit but never knew he was quite so lonely.

"Are you okay, Casper?" She asks softly, leaning over her desk slightly.  


The boy's eyes shoot up, a smile forming as he goes on a huge list of how he loves her lessons and how Cleopatra is his favourite (Last week it was Napolian.)  
 She can tell he's masterfully dodging her real question until he looks back at her, one eyebrow raised in disbelief of his words. "Casper, their not bullying you, are they?" She asks sincerly to which the boy shakes his head.  


"I just don't fit in, they all play football but i'm rubbish, Miss. My legs are to long and i just can't do it." He mutters under his breath. Alex stands up to help him pack his bags, knowing he'll be late otherwise.  


"Well, there are clubs around school." She offers, finishing packing his bag up.  


"No, it's okay, Miss. But thank you." He smiles, waving oddly before leaving.  


Alex sighs, at least she tried. Quickly checking her clock "Bollocks" she swears, she has 20 minutes. Quickly shoving on her coat and scarf, grabbing her handbag and files before locking the door behind her she rushes to the tube trying to wish time went slower. Ten minutes later she's off and walking faster than usual to the coffee shop, checking her watch once more, just on time. About to open the door before someone slightly knocks into her, nearly loosing her balance before arms wrap around her waist. 

"God we've got to stop meeting like this."  


Matt. Who else.  


"Hello to you to." She smiles at him as she straightens herself up.  


"Hello." He whispers smoothly back, causing a shiver from her. He's got to stop doing that. "Shall we go in?" He grins slowly.  


"That's what i was about to do before you rudely knocked into me." She sticks her tongue out at him.  


"Oi!" He squeaks back, rather unmanly, pulling her close into a hug, only then does she realise his hands never left her hips.  


She hugs him with a laugh, the slightly awkward hug making it hard for her to talk. "I'm sorry for knocking into you, Miss."

"As you should, Sir. Now, take me to coffee." She grins as he gives her a shove into the small shop. It's small, but not cramped, cozy even. Matt directs her to a seat, taking her coat like a gentlemen and laying it over the back.  


"What can i get you?" He asks.  


"Vanilla french coffee, please." She asks sweetly.  


"How very you." He chuckles before walking off.  


She sits there, this should be very awkward, a man she only met yesterday who rudely knocked into her then again before she entered the shop. She'd just given him her number, just met him out of the blue then got coffee with. Why does this all feel so normal? It felt...comforting, like they'd done this a thousand times before.  


She stops thinking once again when a mug is placed infront of her and those deep set blue eyes. "One for M'lady." He mock curtsys before sitting down opposite her.  


"Mmmm, thank you very much." She smiles, inhaling the sweet smell taking a small sip only to burn her tongue.  


"So, Alex. Let's get the boring stuff out of the way. What do you do for a living?" He says round a sip of his own drink.  


"Well, i'm a teacher. History mostly but English also." The corner of her mouth curling at the mention of what she loves. "And you?"  


"A teacher? Never would have put you there, but History is great. My favourite subject back in the day." He winks, this time it's her turn to blush. "I run a football group. Not big, for kids , you know?"  


"How the hell do you manage a football squad with those as arms and legs?" She mocks in amusment as she motions to his limbs.  


"Oi! I don't normally knock into gorgeous women, you just seem to attract it! It's what i love, football. And i love kids so it...fit i suppose." Alex blushes slightly and can't help share his smile, he must really love it because the smile on his face is so natural and facesplitting is a dead givaway.  


They catch eachothers smiles and smile wider, ducking their heads shyly. Alex picks up her mug, craddling it between her hands as she tucks her feet underneath her lolling her head back and letting out a deep breath.

"Bad day?" Matt asks softly, his voice suprisingly sincere.  


"Something like that."  


"Well i'm sorry you had to see this face twice in one day if that's it." Matt grins, feeling lighter when it causes her to laugh truly.  


"You should be sorry." Alex replies cheekily, biting the inside of her cheek.  


The rest of the evening goes by easily, chatting and laughing until outside is dark and the stars smile down at them as they walk out of the shop. They walk hand in hand (neither can recall how it happened) down to the tube getting on in comfortable silence. It's slightly colder on the tube than outside, making Alex shiver but not for long as Matt pulls her into his arms to warm her up. They get off at the same station walking down to the street where they have to split ways.  


"Thank you, for tonight and the coffee." Alex smiles up at him, cheeks rosey and breath smoking in the cold air.  


"Anytime." Matt smiles back. Silence falls between them as they look at eachother with lopsided smiles.  


"I'll-" Whatever Alex was going to say is cut of by Matts mouth slanting over hers, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. She stiffens slightly before opening to the warmth of his mouth. Kissing him back just as passionately, something that started out sweetly has now slowly turning into a full make out session. In the darkness of a far London street they stand, soft whimpers and moans escaping Alex's mouth. They part for air, breathing heavily.  
"Oh god, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have..You know..it's just-" He smiles into this kiss, the short but sweet press of Alex's mouth.  


"Goodnight, Matthew." She smiles before walking away, smiling like a bloody teenager, smiling wider when she hears "Goodnight, Alexandra."  


That night they both curl into bed, grinning like idiots at the non-expected kiss.  



	3. Surrender is stronger.

Alex sits the next day at home, her legs curled underneath herself as she sips a fresh cup of tea. Having the day off she's deemed it a lazy day, sitting in a oversized knitted jumper and leggings that have holes in each of the knees as she watches the crappest thing she could find on telly. Just as she goes to stand up and actually do something with her day does she get a text.

_Wakey, wakey, sunshine! Coffee? Tea? Scones?_

Alex rolls her eyes, can't but help the smile that stretches the corners of her mouth. Of course he's one of those morning people.

_Matthew, do you even own a watch? It's 11 o'oclock._

_Okay Miss Grumpy Pants. Just answer the question._

She's almost tempted not to answer back just to get a bumbling text apologizing for the statement but she takes pity on him and answers back.

_I wasn't aware you asked one, darling._

_God, you're insufferable, woman. I asked if you'd like elevenses? Or brunch? Whatever the kids call it these days._

Chuckling warmly and agreeing to her heart she sighs lightly, maybe she can the make exception for today.

_Brunch i'd believe and i'd love to, just name where and when, dear?_

_How many nicknames do you have, Alex? Once it's dear then it's darling, i could get used to this;) how about that new pancake shop?_

Blushing slightly even though she knows he's not with her to see it, she hadn't truly noticed she'd been typing in nicknames, it all just seems to sort of...happen around Matt.

_I could stop if you like? I rather like idiot as a new nickname;) pancakes sound lovely, give me 20 minutes to have a shower and dressed and i'll be right with you._

_Oi, watch your tongue, miss! I'm being the gentlemen here and taking you out for 'brunch.'_

She giggles, chucking her phone on the sofa as she leaves to take a shower but it buzzes once more.

_Thanks for the image by the way._

She shivers again, sending little electric spikes down to her core. How does he do that?! Feeling all hot in the moment she decides against replying, instead leaving it to jump into the shower. It take the better half of 10 minutes to simply wash the masses of curls, then going on to shave her legs and other...parts. She knows it will all be hidden in layers of clothes but it makes her feel...sexy. Confident even. Stepping out of the shower she runs a comb through her hair, plucking at her eyebrows before shoving on some, comfy but still public worthy clothes. Drying her hair takes another 5 minutes and just as she steps out of the house she notices she's only got around 30 seconds to get there. _Oh well_ , a mans got to wait for his reward she smiles cheekily to herself. She walks down to the pancake house to see a smug looking Matt leant against the wall, mischief shining brightly in his eyes as he studies her.

"Well aren't you an angel if i've ever seen it." He grins, pushing of the wall to wrap his arms around her. Thankfully she can hide her crimson blush in his collar as she wraps her arms around his neck. She'd found out pretty early he was a hugger, that first meeting at the coffee shop he'd hugged her atleast 10 times.

"Well, a girl's got to try sometimes." Alex smiles bashfully.

"Ah, so i **am** making an impression already." He grins, as they pull back from the hug, nudging her softly in the ribs.

She rolls her eyes rather dramatically. "Don't push your luck, Mister."

"Yes ma'am." He salutes mockingly, joining his other hand with hers.

Alex looks down at the joined pair, warm and secure. She hasn't felt this in a very long time and has to say she's rather liking it. "So brunch?"

"Yes, yes ofcourse. But don't eat to much because i'm taking you somewhere." Matt grins, excitement plastered across his face as he holds the door for her.

"Oh god, do i have to text someone to tell them where i'm going with a stranger?"

Matt looks truly hurt for a moment before he ducks his head and forces a smile. "No, missy. And i'm no stranger for example my full name is Matthew Robert Smith. I have a helluva family, crackers all of 'em. I wake up at 8 o'clock on the dot every morning, i have to have tea before i see anyone in the morning or else it's like meeting Satan." Alex chuckles behind her hand but he carries on. "I'd love to be a pro footballer but i did me back in a couple of years ago so decided to share my passion instead, i'm 31 and i met a beautiful, intelligent woman whom i'm asking to take out."

Looking up at him, she's met with those eyes she couldn't stop thinking about, they share so much warmth that it sends her heart racing. Leaning up to gently press her lips to his she whispers "I'd love to go with you." against his lips, to which she deepens the kiss slightly before the queue moves up.

"Really?" Matt beams to which she nods, bighting her lip to stop the idiot smile come back. He kisses her then, a full hearted kiss that sends Alex's insides soaring. It's not when someone coughs at them to indicate the line has moved again do they part, blushing like idiots. They order, hands never leaving eachother as they sit down to blueberry pancakes and vanilla coffee for Alex and chocolate pancakes with a pot of tea for Matt.

"So, you know all about me, it's your turn to shine, love." He asks, fully digging into his breakfast like a child ripping open Christmas presents the sight makes Alex soften.

"Ummm, well, i have two sisters....i wanted to be an actress but didn't get in so did teaching instead, oh my full name is Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston." She bites her lip in thought, trying to find more things to say but she catches Matt who is trying desperately not to laugh.

"What's wrong with my name?" Alex asks, hands flying to her hips.

"Nothing, nothing. Kingston's a great last name, just....awfully posh, Alexandra Elizabeth." He laughs soully.

"God, i hate you." She grumbles, concentrating on her food.

"No you don't, i'm sorry, carry on." He reclines back in his chair, looking at her with his hands crosses on his lap.

"I'm 33," She starts expecting his face to drop but it does the opposite helping her carry on, "I have to do yoga before anything or my day is guaranteed to be shit. And i met a strangely handsome man a couple of days ago to whom i'm madly telling this all too."

Matt can't help but smile at her, she ducks her head under his gaze, finishing her pancakes and taking the last sip of her coffee.

"You're beautiful, you know that." He says out of the blue.

It makes Alex choke slightly on he coffee, sending her into a fit of coughs to which Matt bellows a full bellied laugh. He stands up to pat her back, "There, there, dear. Don't die on me." He chuckles, kissing her cheek lightly. She glares at him as she gets them in control.

"You arse." She grumbles, grabbing her coat and jacket as he does the same.

"You love it." He smiles putting the money on the table, shoving his wallet in his pocket before wiggling his fingers out to her. "Coming?"

She looks down at the hand, shaking her head in amusement, interlocking their fingers together and leaning into his side slightly as they leave onto the cold, misty London street. Alex shivers and goes to button up her jacket but is stopped by another pair of hands doing it for her, working quickly up to the top to where he pulls her hood over her hair tightly, pulling her in by it to his lips. Where he starts to work his tongue inside her mouth pleading for entrance to which she can't help but accept, moaning softly as a hand comes up to cup her cheek, the other resting on her hip as Alex's are on the lapels of his jacket trying her hardest to get him closer. He nips at her bottom lip, sliding the hand from her hip to her bum squeezing lightly. Alex squeaks and pulls away all flushed. "Easy there Tiger." She reminds him, her voice wavering slightly.

Matt looks so damn smug though. Cheeks reddening from the cold and the smile is intoxicating. Alex rolls her eyes at him and shoves him out of the way, walking on to which Matt joins her seconds later. "So where are we going, idiot?"

He laughs lightly before answering. "To the park."

Alex eyes him, but he seems set on it. "Okay...any reason? I mean i could have gone there anytime, dear?"

"I like dear rather than idiot. But because it's with me and the mist on the hills looks beautiful. Like you."

She bites her lip, blushing lightly, thankfully her hood covers his view. "I suppose i can deal with that."

He pinches her ribs at the remark, making her squeal with delight and jump away but Matts on to her, those legs maybe be clumbsy but they are fast also and before she knows it she's pinned to a wall. Hands up and chest heaving. "No where to go." He whispers in her ear, the breath on her neck makes her shiver, a strange tingling down in her center. "No where to run." He continues, nipping her neck lightly before pushing away from her and pulling her into him. He'd obvoiusly chosen baby-step with the next move.

As they get there Alex see's nothing different with the park, but as they get deeper into it she has to give it to him. It's rather stunning. The blades of grass all hold a drop of water on them, the trees are all just shedding their leaves causing a golden halo around the bottom of them. The mist snakes over the hills and it the whole place seems empty from people. It makes her gasp softly, Matt's hand squeezes her waist slightly to which she wraps her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispers.

"My pleasure, Kingston."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the best chapter but i have a plan for this :P good or bad? Well you'll have to see, thank you everyone<3


	4. Cheer up our mothers said.

It had been less than 12 hours ago that she saw Matt last at the park but already she was missing him, to be honest she'd missed him from the second they parted ways but in this moment, watching her class play football on the school field she can't help but think of him coaching his squad, mud everywhere as he flails about. The weather had been nice and being as it was a friday she'd let them out of reading to play, they are all laughing and redfaced from running around bar one. Caspar sits under the small tree just on the side lines, head deep in a book, catching the pages with his thumb as the wind threatens to take them. Wrapping her coat a little more snuggly around herself she sits next to him to overlook the field.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Star Trek."

"Not football then?" She asked, tilting her head to look at him. Tucking loose curls behind her ear.

"I told you, i'm rubbish. None of the boys want me on their team."

"I'm sure that's not true, Cas."

"It is." He states simply, eyes never leaving the page.

They sit there in silence, the boys on the field gliding around in the mud (Oh well, last day before the weekend sure the parents won't mind) bright smiles covering their faces and she can't help but imagine Casper up there, smile alighting the whole team.

Sighing lightly, "My...friend," A little more than a friend, Alex, her mind says "runs a football club, on a Monday, after school. Non of these boys will be there, no one you will know. He's a lot like you, Casper. He's all long limbed, smart and funny. I think you could get along really well, he could help you with your football. After, i'm sure you could show these boys some tricks or two." She nudges him lightly with her side, causing the boy to giggle. He looks up at her, slightly unsure. "I'll be there! I'll even play if you like, i'm almost certain you'll beat me!" She smiles, Casper's concern slowly slipping away as he nods slightly. "Yeah?" Alex beams.

"Okay but! Only if you play too!" He points at her.

"Okay okay!" She laughs, putting her hands up in defeat. "I'll send the details to your mum." She smiles, glad she could finally get the boy into something apart from sitting on the sidelines reading alone. The bell rang, signalling the end of school and in seconds the field was deserted only Casper and herself remained. They both grabbed their bags, standing up to walk to the carpark where Casper's mother stand waiting.

"Bye, Miss. Kingston." He waved.

"I'll see you Monday!" She called back, waving slightly. Smiling truimphantly to herself she walked over to her car, searching her bag for the keys.

"You're really great with the kids." A voice came in from behind her making her scream and pull away only to see Matts 'i got you good' face.

"You prick!" She yelled, shoving him harshly in the chest as she scrabbled for her keys.

"Shhh, there are kids around, Kingston." He chuckled, loving her cross face even more from this angle.

"I don't bloody care, you nearly gave me a heartattack, Matthew!" She scorned him.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry it was very childish of me. How about i make it up to you?" He asked hopefully eyes searching her for some relief on his poor soul.

She turned to finally look at him, but no smile matched his. "And how do you propose you do that? For that alone you owe me a foot rub and dinner." She said rather matter of factly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, i'll rub your feet and cook you dinner."

"Really?" She questioned, the gesture making her heart flutter. "I mean, okay."

They giggled together at that. "Yours or mine?" Matt spoke up.

"Bit soon for going to eachothers places, no? I don't even have any food in my cupboards."

"Never to soon, i bought all the stuff we'd be needing earlier then walked to you." He motioned to her car where by his words sat a few Tesco bags and a bunch of flowers.

"Hopeful were you, honey?" She laughs, zapping her car open.

"A little. So is that a yes?"

"Yes that's a yes, you muppet." She says, lifting the bags into the back of her car, giving the flowers a quick sniff.

"They're for the first day. When i...killed your...flowers." He winces, remembering the day.

"Their lovely, thank you." She kisses his cheek in thanks, favouring the way they flush rosey.

They climb into the car without another word until they start to squabble over the radio station, finally deciding on radio 2. They pull down a desolate road, big buildings towering each side as they pull up to a smaller house, it has a small garden out front with flowers lining both sides of the walk way. The scent of floral hits him  immediately when he steps foot out the car. It's a sweet little place, very Alex. A little modern, hippie and vibrancy lighting the rather dismal street. It looks to have 3 rooms and a garden out back.

"Come and help then, don't let a lady do all the work." Alex chuckles for it's his turn to yell in fright. Grumbling about how she just made him sound like a school girl and that he was only going to say how pretty her house was he does as she asks. Taking the bags from her hands as she fetches the flowers. She swiftly opens the door, taking off her heels, dropping a few centimetres, humming "baby it's cold outside" as she enters the house, placing the flowers on the island in the middle of her kitchen. She glances back to see Matt who is nearly licking her walls as he looks at the paintings. "I painted them." She smiles proudly.

"What? These? Noooo! Really?! I didn't....you know...mean that in a bad no! Just...shocked, not that...i...didn't think you could..just..." She eases his muttering by placing a hand on his shoulder and kissing just below his ear.

"I know what you meant and thank you." She says, taking the bags from his hands going back to unpack them, Matt following in tow. She's halfway through unpacking the ingredients when warm arms wrap around her waist, pressing her into the island.

"I missed you today." He whispers, pressing feather like kisses to the back of her neck, making her shiver right to her toes.

"I missed you too, to be honest. How do you do that?" She murmers, locking their hands together on her stomach.

"Do what?" The kisses have now turned into small licks of his tongue, tasting her skin and every now and again he'll suck a little longer to leave a small red mark.

"Make my heart beat faster, make my eyes see stars and my brain shut off?" She asks in a small, soft voice. Turning around to face him.

"Honestly i don't know. Was going to ask you the same thing." He smiles, resting his forehead gently against hers. His mouth hovers nears hers until Alex leans up on her toes to kiss him properly. It's sweet and short but says more than any other of their previous kisses. This kiss speaks promises and security. They part with goofy grins matching eachothers. "Dinner or food rub first?" He asks, kissing her nose and reveling in the way it scrunches adorably.

"Oh what a hard question....Dinner?"

"Coming right up." He answers, looking through all of Alex's cupboards before he finds the pans he's looking for. He's about to cut tomatoes when he sees Alex leaning over the island looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." She says simply, shaking her head lightly as she goes on to find two wine glasses and a bottle of white from her fridge. Pouring two and offering one to Matt who takes a gulp in thanks.

"Right, get out, woman. You're distracing my magic in the making." He says, trying to shoo her out, sending her away with glass in hand and a slap on the arse. She squeaks, retreating to the lounge.

She sits with her legs splayed across the sofa, listening intently for the slightest sign of a crash or her house burning to the ground. But she hears nothing but him humming smoothly to the radio and a mouthwatering smell that invades her senses. Her body finally relaxes, sipping slowly at her wine as the tension in her back eases away. She's about to close her eyes when Matt enters, two plates in hand and his wine balanced in his pinkie. "Come on sleepyhead, foods ready." He says brightly placing a plate in her lap, only spilling a drop of wine as he does so before shoving her legs up to make space for himself.

"Oh, god Matt. It smells divine, what did you make?" She asks, eyes leading to his as she takes the first bite.

"Summer-in-Winter chicken." He beems proudly, tucking into his own.

Alex moans sinfully at the first bite, it's truly amazing. She can't even lie.

A few moans later and some light chat as they eat, they finish. Matt taking their plates back to the kitchen before sitting back down and dragging Alex's feet into his lap, kneeding at her feet. She moans softly, the noise vibrating out of her throat. A laugh rumbles from within him as she lulls her head back, groaning in pleasure.

"You have to stop making those noises, Alex."

Picking her head up to look down to her feet she looks at him questionably.

"Oh don't say you weren't doing them on purpose!" He scowls at her to which she only frowns in confusment.

"The moans Alexandra. Your bloody moans." He points the finger at her.

She laughs delightfuly, the sound has to be the greatest thing he's ever heard, reaching his ears like velvet. Before he can say another word she's in his lap, legs either side. "Is someone feeling left out?" She mocks, running her fingernails through his hair soothingly.

"Someone, not me." He mumbles, Alex catches on pretty quickly by the lump she's sat on. _Oh, not just anyone_ she thinks.

Smirking cheekily she grinds her hips into his, electing a groan of pleasure from him she muffles it with her mouth, kissing him like he might just disappear. His hips buck into hers slightly making her break the kiss to moan softly. Breathing laboured and caught in a high, Matt pins her to the sofa, running him hands down her curves as he snogs her once more. He grinds his more than large bulge into her core, feeling the heat even through layers on clothing. Alex runs her hands down his chest, going to undo the buttons of his shirt but she pulls away quickly. Matt looks at her like a puppy who has just been hit with a newspaper. "I'm sorry, i want this. I do. I'm just not that kind of girl who take home a guy from only meeting him a few days ago to just shag him. I'm sorry, Matt." She apologizes quickly.

"No, no...it's..it's fine, really. I'm sorry for, pushing you..i didn't mean to. I have to get home anyway. I'll see you soon. Hope dinner was...um...good. I'll um....yeah. I'm sorry." He mumbles, bumping into a few things as he retreats with his head hung.

"No, Matt!" She shouts, instantly cursing herself for being such a prat. She's just entering the corridor when the door closes with Matt the otherside. "Idiot! Bloody idiot!" She curses herself. _Well done for letting your heart ruin another one._ She slides down the wall in defeat. Her mind screams to go after him but her body is defeated, more her heart than anything.

That night she can do nothing but cry. In frustration and sadness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry....It gets better though!


	5. I'll be your arms to fall into.

Saturday seemed to come and go. Neither of them spoke to eachother. No texts. No calls. Alex made herself busy with washing, baking and alround cleaning of the house. Telling herself that Matt was still a stranger and she had all the right in the world to have rejected him. But non of that soothed the pang in her heart. She just shook it off, refusing herself to even feel the a slight bit of pity for him. She wasn't a bloody teenager anymore where she could just pick boys up and dump them the next day. She'd had her heart broken to many times for her just to let some random guy. So she forgot him, forgot how he made her heart race just by seeing him, forgot about the clumsy fool altogether.

For Matt, it wasn't so easy. Alex already had a piece of his heart. He's fallen so madly head over heels before he even knew it. So saturday seemed more of a day in mourning than anything else, he was just glad he had his mum to cook for him other wise he might not have eaten at all. At the moment he lived at home, it wasn't a long term thing, he just needed a place to stay after he lost his job. But he'd had his sister around to help him find some new ones, she'd been ecstatic about seeing her baby brother again to help him out. He'd been doing interviews inbetween seeing Alex, on the train he was about to go see work at a bookstore, before the pancakes he's been at one for a coffee shop and before meeting Alex he'd have one from the school, asking him to be the new football coach. It paid well to be honest and he was going to tell Alex he'd excepted it on that night, break the news after he'd cooked for her. But he'd been lost in the moment and screwed it up. Well done, Matthew.

Sunday morning awoke far to soon, all night Matt hadn't slept well, he'd stared at his phone most of the night. He should call her. Just call her. Call her. Matt. So he did, his fingers pressing the button before he was even truly aware.

" 'Ello?" Came the voice on the other end, groggy, followed by a few coughs.

"Alex? Listen i'm sorry. I was a tool, i shouldn't have. But, i-i-i have something to tell you. Good news ofcourse, only ever good new. Bad news is just miserable. So here goes-" He stopped when the unhealthy sounds of coughing cut him off. He hadn't noticed it the first time but now it was rather prominent, sickly sound. "Alex? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...just a cold, dear." Finished with another cough then a sniffle.

"Doesn't sound like just a cold."

"Just-" sneeze. " A cold."

"You want any help?" He asked, truly concerned now.

"No, no. It's okay, enjoy your Sunday Matt. Don't want you getting this thing anyway." Her voice just seemed to sound more clogged up as she spoke, weak and lifeless. Normal Alex's voice was full, bubbily and vibrant.

Diciding not to push his luck he sent her off to bed with a 'goodbye' and 'get well soon'.

But worry and guilt hung on his shoulders after. What if she needed some help? Making soup and tea...he should go help her. No, no Alex was a big girl she would be fine.

Nearly gone one o'clock when his phone rang once again.

"Matt?" Came a sniffling voice.

"Alex, what happened?" He gushed, gripping the phone tightly.

"Can you come over? I'm sorry to disturb your Sunday-"

"No, no, never disturbing anything. What can i help with? Need me to bring soup? Paracetamol?" He bumbled on, going on a list of what she might need.

Alex's giggle on the other side of the phone was the sweetest sound he'd heard in a long time. "Matt, breathe." She stated followed by another fit of coughs.

"I'm coming, sweetheart. Mind texting me your address? Don't think i can remember." He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Ofcourse, see you in a bit, yeah?" She sniffed.

"Yeah, see you then."

They hung up and Matt got to work, he was doing this as a friend, nothing else. She needed him in this moment. Just as he'd put on his coat and hopped in his car he got the text, running it into his satnav before driving off. It was quicker to get to Alex's than expected. He parked next her car, bringing the bag of stuff with him even though Alex said she was fine. He knocked once on the door, standing nervously on the step. He waited a minute or two before Alex came to the door, fluffy robe on and looking far paler than Matt liked to see. "Hi, come in." Her weak voice came, directly him into the house. He'd just plonked the bag down on the island in the kitchen, going back to get Alex when he heard the horrid noise of her wracking coughs. It sounded a helluva lot worse in person than on the phone.

" 'Lex you should be in bed." He muttered, finding her out of breath and leaning against a wall in effort to get her breathing back.

"Someone had to let you in, didn't they?" She chuckled, but the warmth in her eyes wasn't there.

He smiled, at least she still had her cheek. "I suppose they did, but now you have to get to bed, Alexandra." He mocked.

"Of course." Sneeze. "bit early to get me into bed, dear." She winked at him, making him blush and shake his head at her.

"To rest, Alex. Rest." He scolded, causing her to chuckle.

She started to climb the stairs only to stop and catch her breath again. Watching it was almost heartbreaking for Matt. Such a confident and strong woman defeated by a cold. He couldn't see her struggle anymore, picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way, bridel style, she squeaked in surprise but didn't struggle, to weak. "First room on the left." She whispered.

He nodded, entering the room swiftly and placing her lightly on the bed. The room was painted a soft duck egg blue with white skirters, curtains a thick material and pillows scattered everywhere. Matt tucked her up, stroking back sweated curls, feeling the heat from under his hand. "God, your boiling, Alex."

She sniffed lightly, coughing into her hand. "I've taken all the tablets i can. Just have to wait." Smiling weakly at him.

He sighed softly, kissing her forehead before standing up, taking the empty glasses with him. "I'm going to get you some soup, okay? And a flannel for your head. I'll be back in a minute." She nodded her response, looking far too sickly and small on the kingsized bed.

Walking into her kitchen he quickly got to work, opening a can of soup and popping it into the microwave then going about to locate a flannel. He came back to her about 10 minutes later, only to find her already asleep, smiling softly he placed the soup on the side, bringing the flannel to her forehead and sitting on the edge of the bed.

She stirred, grumbling angrily. "Shhh, love. Just me." He soothed, stoking back her curls once more.

She seemed to relax from the words but didn't open her eyes, humming in aproval of the cold material. "Can i have some soup, please?" She asked weakly, cracking open her eyes.

"Yeah of course." His voice came softly reaching over to grab the bowl and spoon. Alex shifted herself up, wincing slightly at the movement. "Here comes the train." He sang.

Alex frowned, laughing softly before opening her mouth like a baby bird. Humming in approval as the liquid slid down her sore throat. " S'good." She mumbled, opening her mouth in a plead for more.

Matt complied, bringing another spoonful to her mouth. She finished half the bowl, scooting back down to lying down again. "Just gunna sit there?" She mumbled, sleep slowly taking over her. Matt frowned, but she simply patted the side next to her. He slid in, laying down behind her, keeping a distance between them. "I'm sorry." She started.

"For what?"

"Yesterday."

"Hey, hey, don't be. It was my fault. We only just know eachother, i pushed you."

But she shook her head, as if not wanting to hear it. "It was my fault. It's just i feel like i've known you a lot longer and i just...didn't want my heart broken-"

"Alex stop. It wasn't your fault. I have to agree though, i feel like i've known you a helluva lot longer than a week. From the moment i saw you that day i couldn't take my eyes off you. You're beautiful, 'Lex. I have no idea how you do it but it's like you control my thoughts. All i can think about is you. I don't want to scare you away, i want to take this slow, work on it. Make it something great." He smiled strongly, tears briming Alex's eyes as he spoke. Matt lifted a hand, stroking her cheek softly with his thumb, catching loose tears.

"Slowly." She agreed.

"Slowly." He promised. "Now sleep. You need to rest."

He didn't have to say anymore, she'd already slipped, sleep taking her. He smiled, kissing her forehead lightly before getting off the bed to clear the soup, popping it straight in the dish washer before going about getting her some pills. Picking up a packet of cold and flu and a glass of water, he walked back to her room to place them on the side. Glancing over to Alex, her mouth open slightly, completely and utterly asleep. He wrote a short note before leaving with a kiss to her nose.

She woke the next day, taking the pills he'd left before reading the note.

_May i just say how adorable you look asleep to begin with, Kingston. Secondly, there's a boul of soup in the microwave, i called school up to tell them you'd be ill, hense why your alarm didn't go off. You're probably wondering how i know the schools number and why would they believe me blah blah. I was meant to tell you last night but you were just to darn cute to wake up, so here goes....i'm the new football coach! So lucky for you you'll be seeing this face a lot more in the day. Anyway, rest, sleep and don't you dare get out of bed for anything but to eat. I'll be over after football club, love. See you later x_

Alex beamed at the letter, she was proud of him. She didn't even know they were looking for someone but they'd certainly picked the right guy.

She hopped out of bed to brush her teeth and use the loo before going down stairs to which she remembered the soup. 10 o'oclock her watch read as she sat on the island, enjoying the soup and the faint smell of Matts colonge he wears. Caspar. Shit. She was meant to be there for him tonight, bollocks she hadn't told Matt. Well, getting some fresh air might do her well. She slept the rest of the afternoon, waking up at 3 in the afternoon to get dressed to meet Caspar. Bundling herself in layers of jumpers she finally step foot out of the house. The park was a minute drive away or 5 minute walk. So she walked, enjoying the crisp air of mid November. Rounding the corner of the park she could hear the laughter and screams of delight from the children, seeing them all run around Matt, dribbling a ball inbetween their feet. Just as she entered the park gates Caspar ran up to her, red faced and beeming in happiness. "Miss. Kingston!" He yelled, almost toppling her over in a hug. She giggled softly, ruffling the boy's hair lightly.

"Hey, Cas. Enjoying yourself, i see." She smiled, masking a cough in the neck of her coat.

"It's great! Mr. Matt is amazing! But your late, you promised to play with me." He pouted at her.

Mr. Matt. The name made her smile but she nodded agreeingly with him. "You're right i did promise, didn't i? Lets go then." She said, putting her hand out for him to take it, his cold hand looped in her own.

"Alex!" Matt yelled at her, smile brighting as he saw her, he directed the children in doing something before he ran over to them. "You're meant to be resting."

Alex promtly ignored him, looking down at Caspar. "Is it okay if i join in? I promised Caspar i'd play." She smiled at him, winking at him as he scowled at her.

"Please, Mr Matt!" Caspar pleaded, eyes bright.

"Please, Mr Matt." Alex copied, smirk covering her face.

Matt's face softened, nodding lightly. "Yes, ofcourse. But Cas, keep an eye on her, okay Bud? She's not well." He crouched down, putting his hand out for a high five.

"Sure thing!" The boy beamed, slapping their hands together as he dragged Alex off to play.

"Everyone, this is Miss. Kingston. She's going to be helping us, so lets show her what we do!" Matt beamed at them, jogging into the middle where he picked up a ball with his foot, doing a few keepy upys before kicking it into the goal, looking over smugly to Alex who rolled her eyes and grabbed a ball herself.

Having Caspar not let go of her hand she dragged him over to the rest of the group. Matt stood in goal, directing the children on how and where to shoot. He got hit in the face a few times, causing Alex to laugh behind her hand and Matt to scowl at her. The rest of the club had gone home just after everything was packed up. Only one child remained, Caspar.

"They'll be here soon, Cas." Alex reseasured him, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"I know." He sighed sadly.

"Why don't we play a game?" Matt suggested, nudging Caspar lightly to which he responded by nudging him back a little harder, beeming brightly nodding his agreement.

"Okay, how many keep me upys can you do? Winner gets chocolate next monday." Alex and Caspar nodded, aparently happy with the prize.

"Ready, 3, 2, 1." They all started, biting their lip in concentration. Alex managed 2, Matt 8 but Caspar kept going, sticking his tongue out as his little eyes focused on the ball. Alex and Matt smiled at eachother, side by side linking hands. Caspar finally stopped when his mum arrived, running to her asking if she saw him. The woman smiled, nodding greatly at her little boy before waving a thank you at the pair watching on.

"He's a great kid." Matt smiled at her.

"Yeah, he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this cleared up some things<3 Also thank you Erica who wrote the angst stuff in this<3


	6. Now the dark clouds have lifted.

Breathe Matthew. It'll be fine, they'll love you. What the hell are you worrying about? You love football, they love football. It'll be great. Matt Smith had half an hour before school ended and his club started. He'd set up in plently of time, done a few laps, checked everything once more then checked again but nothing eased his nerves.

"Stop worrying, you stupid man." Came an amused voice behind him making him spiral around and nearly trip over thin air.

"Stop sneaking up on me, you wench!" He grumbled. "Anyway, i'm not worrying, just...nervous.."

Alex rolled her eyes at him, folding her arms over her chest. "Well you shouldn't be, they'll love you. I don't see how they won't, you're basically one of them."

Matt gasped in mock outrage, pulling her to him and sticking his cold hands down the back of her neck.

"Matthew! Stop! Please!" She yelled, trying her hardest to squeeze out of his arms.

"Never." He whispered, kissing her jaw softly before removing his hands. "Anyway, don't you have a class to teach?"

She shook her head. "No, tutor finished a couple of minutes ago and i could see you fretting. Plus Casper says he's very excited that you're here." She smiled, kissing his jaw back as his arms tightened around her.

"Casper's coming?" He asked, beaming delightfully at her.

"Mmhmm, he's actually playing with other kids now, all because of you." She smiled up at him.

"He's a great kid. I know what it's like to be the outcast. All limbs and looking like a bit of a giraffe." He said, poking Alex in the ribs when she snorts at him.

"A giraffe suits you quite well." She says, biting her lip against a bound of laughter that threatens to escape. "I think poodle suits you quite well." He sticks his tongue out at her, wrapping a curl around his finger. Alex pushes him away, with a scowl. "But- i love your curls, they are utter magic." He beams, trying to correct himself.

Scrunching her nose up slightly she gives him a lopsided look. "Not calling me a witch are you, Matthew?"

"What?! Noooo i wouldn't- how did you get witch from magic hair! I was giving you a- oh never mind." He hisses, waving his arms about only to Alex's amusement.

"I know, i know, I'm sorry, i just like seeing you trip over your own words, dear." She grins, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Matt seems to relax slightly, grinning at her. Truly he bumbles a lot more around her, not just because she makes him all flustered simply by looking at him but also because he loves to see her smile.

"You have to stop that, Kingston." He observes, quickly changing subject.

"What?" She asks far to sweetly, kissing his other cheek quickly. "Scared the kids will see and make fun of you, dear?"

"No..." He mutters.

Alex pinches his sides, smiling smugly when he yelps like an 8 year old girl. "10 minutes left, are you all set?" She observes all the cones laid out across the field.

"Yep, well at least i hope so." He says, running his hands through his mop of hair. He'll end up loosing it all if he keeps doing that, Alex observes with a sickly wooed smile. They stand there in the middle of the field, Alex's arms around herself in a feeble attempt to keep warm well as Matt does a few more laps, double checking everything again, Alex had yelled at him a few times as he picked cones up, deciding they weren't right before putting them in the same place again but with only a minute to go she leaves him to his madness.

The bell screeches through the whole school, kids filling the grounds once again but a group catches Alex's eyes. A group Alex was more than fimiliur with, a group of 5 up to no good 99% of the time. But today, they aren't laughing fiendishly at some ridiculous joke. Today they have their eyes set in one direction, like a shark locked on it's prey. Casper walks peacefully, a skip in his step, clutching his back-pack straps, football boots clicking on the ground. No, oh god no. Alex thinks, stepping forward rather quickly in the direction of Casper, but she's too far away and the boys already have him on the floor, clutching his knee as blood surfaces.

"Joe! Max! Ralph! Go home!" She yells at the three leading the mob. The boys jump slightly, retreating quickly out of sight. She'd make sure tomorrow would be all bookwork. She quickly kneels infront of the boy, putting a motherly hand on his shoulder, shushing him slightly as the boy starts to whimper. "Hey, you're okay. Shhh, their gone, Cas." She mumbles, inspecting the wound finding it only to be a scrape. "It's okay." Casper whimpers slightly, wiping a hand under his nose and squaring his shoulders.

"I'm okay, thank you." He manages, smiling weakly at her.

Alex sighs, quickly brightening as she searches her pockets for something, producing a green plaster for his knee. "Aha! Look!" She brightens, relief washing over her as the boy smiles a more real smile in thanks as Alex gently places it over his knee. "Ready for football?" She asks hesitantly.

"I can't play with a poorly knee...." He frowns, pouting. Alex ponders this for a bit, biting her lip as she tries to come up with something.

"Well...you...can...be the Ref instead!" She grins, ruffling the kids hair to see his beaming face.

"Does that mean i'm in charge?" He asks, whole face lighting up in excitement.

"Of course, now lets get you up." Alex says, face expressing tenderness as the boy shuffles to get up, scrunching his nose up in pain. "Hurts?" She asks, wincing for him she knows the smallest things can hurt more than some of the bigger ones.

"A little, but i'm 'kay. Let's go be Referee!" He hollows. They turn, Caspers arm linked through Alex's as he uses her as some kind of crutch. The field has slowly filled with kids and parents while Alex tended to Casper. Matt seems to spot them, jogging over to them with a glint of sympathy in his eyes.

"You hurt, little man?"

"A little, but i'm gunna be Ref." He grins like a Cheshire cat up at Matt. Matt laughs, the sound rumbling from his stomach.

"Sounds like a great plan. Now come on Ref, can't start without you." He argues softly, picking the boy up and placing him on his back, Alex watches as Cas laughs in enchantment, all thoughts of the boys now gone.

 

 

"That went well, yeah?" He asks later that night, freshly showered from his visit to his house. Truly she couldn't tell it was Matt under the cake of mud before. "I _think_ they enjoyed themselves."

"I _think_ you might be right." She observes, head back on the arm rest, hand around a mug of tea while she's curled up in one corner of the her sofa as Matt rubs her feet. "I should be rubbing your feet after today, i've never seen someone run so much." She giggles.

"You don't want to go anywhere near my feet, Kingston. Consider yourself lucky. But i did run like a hellion." He chuckles with her, closing his eyes slightly as his head hits the back of the sofa, his muscles ache along with his feet. Who knew kids could tackle so well.

"Tired?" Matt lifts his head to look over at Alex, her head rests in her palm on the arm rest, the moon shining lightly on one side of her face, curls looking like a halo atop her head. She looks breathtaking. Curvy and glorious in ways he didn't think were possible. It has been three weeks since their 'run in' on the market street. They'd gotten over their tiff, considered themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, grinning like hormone induced teenagers that day. Alex had felt like this could actually work. A feeling she didn't get often.

"Mmmm a little, i should get home, sweet." He mutters, making no effort to get up.

"Mmmmm." Alex hummed in agreement, again doing nothing to kick him out, closing her eyes instead. "It is late."

"It is." He sighs, yawning strongly. Alex is the first to move, kicking her feet off the couch before heaving her body off, holding out hands for Matt to take, which he does, pulling him off also. They walk to the hall but Alex goes up stairs, Matts hand still firmly in hers. They walk like zombies to her room, already seemingly asleep. They climb into bed, like nature, Matt curls around Alex. His arm slung across her hip and his front pressed to her back. And like that they are asleep, not even bothering with pulling the duvet over themselves.

Matt wakes with a start as he hears a light storing in his ear. He jumps out of bed, chest heaving as he sees Alex. Alex. In the same bed as he. Bollocks- he'd shoved up again. After another minute of him freaking out he finally notices Alex it still wearing her shirt, looking down at his own attire to find him in the same jogger bottoms. He sighs, memories of last night flushing him mind. God, he'd never felt so tired. He remembers the sofa but not much more, they must have somehow got upstairs in their sleep induced state. Alex shifts onto her side, facing away from him making Matt smile softly, a small curl in the edges of his mouth. He kisses her bare neck softly, stubble itching her skin slightly before he retreats from her room.

Alex wakes not two minutes later to an empty bed to her alarm reminding her of work, of course he left. She'd expected nothing less. Sighing heavily and stretching her entire body she slumps back into her mattress before the smell of bacon and eggs hit her senses. She rises, wrapping a gown around herself before venturing into the kitchen, the smell is mouth watering. She enters to Matt carefully placing an egg into a pan, pink apron around his neck.

"Hello, beautiful. Breakfast?" He asks, looking far to proud of himself.

_Oh she could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little cliche at the end but whoha.
> 
> Also i'm sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes :L my french side burst through a little :P
> 
> P.S sorry this is late, had to go to the hospital because...well because i'm a horrid clutz :S but will have another posted with just fluff at the end of today as this was short :)


	7. I'd hold my breath but you took that away.

Christmas holidays had come around, the club has been gone down a treat with all the kids. His last lesson he made them all dress up as reindeers (Including Alex) and dribble a red ball to kick at the snowman in the middle of the goal. He'd given them all a chocolate Christmas tree and bid them a Merry Christmas, he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't miss them.

Alex and Matt had forged a routine of Matt meeting her after school and drive them to her house to cook dinner or on shit days order a takeaway and then watch crappy telly. On those shit days Matt would sleep over, finding comfort in the simplest things. On football days Alex would join in, helping Matt round up the herd of kids then help him pack up, sharing kisses while they went about it. But tonight was different. School had ended on a Thursday but Alex still had to go in on Friday to finish reports and 'boring adult stuff'. Leaving him enough time to complete his plan, he'd been left at her house under strict rules of "No touching anything valuable, i know you. You'll break it. You can cook but clean up after, don't mess anything about and again please don't break anything." He'd only scoffed at her and sent her away with a kiss. Matt rushed outside to his car, carrying the three bags in and going about setting the place up.

3 o'clock came around and the sound of Alex's old Beatle pull up made his heart jump. Taking one more look around he nodded to himself, not to shabby, Smith.

Alex fumbled for her keys with no luck of finding them, testing the handle and sighing in relief as she found it open, she knew Matt was in but knowing him he probably wouldn't hear her or would be asleep 'It's a nap, Kingston. A man needs his beauty sleep too.' he'd argued. She opened the door, stepping inside to find her feet in a small scatter of rose petals. Smiling oddly she hung up her coat and unwrapping the scarf around herself before calling for Matt. No reply. She followed the path of petals into the kitchen where she found a scene that took her breath. The curtains had been drawn, lights off so the soft setting of the sun could be visible, candles were lit and scattered outside, around the table and island along with more petals. A huge vase of red, white and pink roses where placed in the middle of the island with a table outside with a sprig of each colour set in the middle. She stood in silence, a few gasps of shock escaping as her hand flew to her mouth. Warm, secure arms took her back slightly, hauling her against a warm body. Warm kisses were planted against her bare shoulder making her body tingle. "Please take a seat, Mademoiselle. " A rich voice came, making Alex giggle. She was lead to the table outside, Matt pulled out the chair for her and sat her down with a kiss to the back of her hand. This was when she noticed him in his suit, black jacket, white shirt with a black bowtie. _How very him_ , Alex observed amused. A couple of moments and a few crashes later Matt remerged, two plates in his hand. "One for the beautiful, Lady." He smirked, making Alex blush lightly and duck her head.

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur." She replied smoothly, accent dripping with sexiness.

He smiled brightly, sitting down himself to face her. With the sun low in the sky and the pure smile on her face, Alex looks more beautiful than he's ever seen her. Saying that she looks more and more beautiful everyday, he doesn't know how she does it. "You look perfect." Eyes full of such affection it makes Alex's heart melt.

"I look like i've just been at work." She mutters jokily, the smile on her face not budging.

"Don't, don't do that, 'Lex. You look beautiful, 24-7. You _are_ beautiful, 24-7. Inside and out. No matter what." His smile so love sick it would make anyone gag. "And it kills a piece of me when you can't see that. You, Alexandra Kingston are beautiful. Gorgeous, spectacular, sexy, god i could go on and on." He chuckles, Alex is now blushing beet red, head still ducked, not being able to meet his eyes. "And this is what tonight is about, making you see how goddamn beautiful you are." He reaches across the table, grasping her hand slightly and kissing each finger tip. This time Alex does look up, tears at the lining of her eyes, whimpering softly as he completes his action. He drops their hands to the table, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "Okay?"

She nods wordlessly, biting her lip as she smiles.

"Good, now eat up, woman. You have no idea how long this took me." He winks.

She giggled softly, wiping the corner of her eyes. "Didn't break anything i hope?" She asks cheekily, eyes fixed on the plate of linguine taking a forkfull with care.

"Oi! Have faith in me, dear." He scowls playfully, eying her with a tint of a smile as she tries it, she hums softly. Phew. "I only broke a bowl..." He mutters, head ducked so he can't see her glare. But even that doesn't last long as she moans once more under the forkfull.

"This is amazing." She comments, licking the corner of her mouth.

His eyes are fixed on the moment, breath caught, trousers feeling a tad bit tighter than he was used to. She knows he's looking so takes equal pleasure in making sure she gets every dot slowly.

"I-" His voice comes out in a squeak, making him clear his throat. "I'll give the chef your complement."

She laughs lightly, the sound more glorious than any song.

They finish the rest of the dish in silence apart from the occasional hum or moan from Alex and he swears they are getting longer and more throaty with each one.

Matt had finished a moment before Alex so he'd got up to put on some music. Stevie Wonder's "Isn't she lovely" comes on, the sound making Alex laugh delightfully. Matt's head pops back out from the doorway, a huge grin plastered across his face as he steps towards Alex. "May i get the joy of a dance?" He asks, putting a hand out in hopes she'll take it.

"You may." She replies, putting her hand in his and getting up, Matt leads them in the middle of the garden, putting one hand on her waist and the other clasps Alex's hand gently. She presses herself into him, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing lightly. The cool breeze washes over them, making Alex snuggle further into him, his hand on her hip squeezes lightly as he mutters the words, chin atop Alex's head. The night falls over them as they sway, Alex's free hand snakes up between them as she moves to look up at him. She smiles blissfully as he rests their foreheads together, kissing her nose breifly. She leans up slightly on her tiptoes, slanting her mouth over his as she kisses him leisurely, tongues entwining as Matt cups her cheek gently. "Thank you." Alex whispers as they part.

"Anytime, beautiful."

That night they curl up together, legs tangled with eachothers as soft kisses are exchanged.

 _This may just be a great Christmas_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet fluff.
> 
> No dessert because i like to think they had eachother for that....


	8. Nobody but me and you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet fluffy smut. Well an attempt anyway....
> 
> reviews on this would be loved<3
> 
> I also got asked to put babies into this fic...not sure what you guys would think about that?

Alex had just finished baking mince pies, the Christmasy smell lingered in the air. She'd put her tree up but hadn't decorated it and she also had a box of little orniments to go around the house. The hammering on her door caught her by suprise, making her jump slightly and walk cautiously to open it.

"Merry Christmas!" Came a beaming voice. Matt stood with an armful of presents and a smile that could set the world alight.

"It's not quite Christmas yet, sweetie." Alex chuckled as she opened the door wider for him to enter.

"Only 3 days to go, Alex!" He grinned, bouncing into her house like a child.

Matt's mouth started to water at the sweet smell and the pies set on the island, he put the presents down to grab one, only to receive a slap to the hand.

"No. You'll burn yourself they are still hot." She warned with a knowing glare.

Matt grumbled slightly before grinning again as he reached for the presents instead. "These are for you." He beamed at her, placing what must have been at least 10 boxes in her arms.

"Matthew! I said i'd be happy with just one!" She shrieked. "How much did you spend?!"

"I know you did and i ignored you." He said, placing a kiss to her cheek and quickly grabbing a mince pie, now her arms were full she couldn't slap him away. But quickly put it down as the mouthful burnt his mouth. Alex just rolled her eyes and gave the 'i told you so' glare. "But i obviously didn't spend enough." He grinned at her, ignoring the glare.

Alex walked into the lounge, Matt in toe as she placed the pile of presents down. She pulled him forward with the lapels of his jacket, giggling into the kiss as he squeaked. He melted quickly into it, holding her close and tangling his fingers in her hair, feeling something rough under his fingertips he parted. Slowly tracing the wreath of holly in her hair and laughing lightly, the sound rumbling through Alex. "Like what you see?" She asked, biting her lip against a cheeky smirk.

"Always." He growled, kissing her deeply, parting moments later for air, whimpering at the loss of eachother. The Christmas tree caught Matt's eye, making him gasp. "Alex! You've got a naked tree! That's a sin!" He yelped, scrambling out of her arms and onto the floor with the boxes, digging inside them to find something.

Alex watched in amused silence as Matt looked through the boxes, she was going to do it herself but now that Matt looked more than willing to do it himself she'd rather sit back and watch. Reclining back into the big love seat in the corner and watching as he tried to untangle the lights, getting more on him then the tree. "Need some help, love?" She asked, showing a pearling smile.

Matt looked over with wide, pleading eyes as he stood stuck. "Please?"

Alex chuckled, walking slowly over to him and tapping her chin in thought, mockingly. "Hmmmm, i'm not sure i can help you, you look pretty stuck, dear." She shrugged, how she kept a straight face when Matt's face fell she shall never know.

"Kingston! I'm helping you here!" He argued, trying to struggle out of the bonds.

"I never asked you too, sweetie." She argued back, shrugging again and going off to the kitchen.

"Please! I'll do anything!" He pleaded, jumping around to face her.

"Anything?" Alex asked over her shoulder.

"Anything."

"I suppose i could help then." She stuck her tongue out cheekily at him walking over to him and quickly pulling one strand, all of them falling to the floor. "There." She grinned.

Matt stood in shock before a grumpy frown came across his face. "That was just mean." He grumbled, pinching her sides lightly, soaking up the small squeak Alex gave off as the took out small boxes of decorations.

They finished off the lights together (Not getting tangled), arguing whether or not to switch them on now or later. They rested on later and went about hanging the baubles then the odd Alexy decorations next then lastly the tinsel. They stood back to admire their work, smiling like two school kids. "Ready?" Matt asked.

"Ready." Alex agreed, turning off the house lights as Matt lit the Christmas tree up. The lights set a pleasant glow into the room, twinkling softly, making the baubles glow slightly.

Alex walked over to where Matt stood, facing the tree, entwining their hands together and leaning into each other. "It's beautiful." Alex muttered.

"You're beautiful." He replied. She met his eyes, full of affection as she blushed lightly. He leant down to capture her lips, opening his mouth to deepen it, treading his hands through her hair. Alex moaned softly, letting him set the pace as she ran her nails down his chest, electing a groan from Matt. He started to walk her back but caught his foot in a loose bit of tinsel, making them both tumble to the ground with a thump.

Alex groaned in discomfort, more from the pressure of Matt on top of her than the fall. She opened her eyes to be met with Matt's 'I'm sorry' look, she chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes before pulling his head back down to hers. The kiss turn into an urgent one before they are aware, Matt's tongue possesively sliding against hers, his hands running softly down her sides, feeling every curves beneath his hands. He parts, panting slightly as he looks down at her. "Beautiful." He mumbles, kissing her throat and jaw, nipping softly to draw out her moans.

"Please." She begs breathlessly, Matt capturing her lips once more, biting softly into her bottom lip as she throws her head back when he slides his hands under her shirt, feeling the supple flesh. "So, damn beautiful, Alex." She whimpers softly at his words, hands sliding down his back as she arches softly to try and get more of him. He slides his palms over her breasts, squeezing gently loving the breathless gasp that escapes her. There's a growing ache in his trousers but he ignores it to intent on the glorious moans and whimpers this woman underneath him produces. She's working her hands into balls as she grasps his shirt, tugging it up slowly. He moves his mouth away from her for a second to remove the object before he crashes back into her mouth, fighting a bruising kiss. He then fumbles with her shirt, hands shaking in anticipation. She removes it with a sigh, chest heaving as she takes him in for the first time. His chest is lightly toned, a small patch of hair on his chest perfect like the rest of him. Her lips are bruised from his attack on them and the pool in her stomach is begging for attention so she cups the front of his jeans, feeling a large bulge there. He falls onto his elbow, hissing loudly in her ear, it makes her chuckle and kiss at his shoulder lightly. "Alex." He groans, taking her earlobe in between his teeth the sound she makes goes straight to his groin. "Please." She begs again, her nails running over the front of his clad jeans. He moans a full heartedly, grinding into her. He hooks his fingers in the straps of her bra, pulling it down to reveal her breasts. Most men she'd been with attack her nipple, toying with it but Matt doesn't. He kisses the soft underside of her breast, licking a strip up while he cups the other, rolling the erect nub between his fingers. Alex moans throatily at the new sensation.

"God, Matt. I swear-" Her breath was taken when Matt encased his mouth around her long awaiting nipple, small electric spikes going straight to her core. Her hands grabbed at his hair as he suckled, keening for more. Alex's hands ran down his spine, nails dragging as she went until she's no longer at his back, running her nails down the planes of his arse smiling as he shudders and moves to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment. "Matt, please- I need you inside me. Now." She growls but Matt only shuts her up with his lips, shushing her softly.

"I'll take care of you, love." He promises her, the words so sincere Alex's heart races into her throat, seizing any more arguements. He starts to kiss down the flat of her stomach, nipping the soft skin of her hips, making her whine for more. He slowly pulls down her shorts, kissing down her legs as he goes about the action. Running his hands once more down her curves before grabbing her arse and hauling her down to where he lays by her feet, she opens her legs willingly as he pushes her knees open, running more kisses up the inside of her leg, sucking every so often on the sensetive parts. Alex is almost sobbing for him now as she looks down, her lip caught between her lips and eyes searching for his next move. He takes pity on her and nuzzles his nose in the wet patch of her knickers, inhaling the musky scent before licking a line up. He presses a kiss to her clothed clit that makes her hips buck, suckling at her entrance, the taste flowering all of his taste buds. He's the one who can't take it any longer this time, shoving the material aside and diving his tongue onto her. She screams in pleasure, back arching beautifully. He makes slurping noises as he laps at her entrance, she's been soaking since he'd snogged her, the thought that he could do this to such a glorious woman makes him even harder. He's started to kiss her outer lips, starting low until he's found the bundle of nerves that makes her go all weak. He swirls his tongue around it until she's begging for more before he moves back up her body, kissing her lightly, he goes to back away but Alex grabs hold of his cheek devouring the taste of herself off him. When they part Alex is licking her lips, as if begging for more. She moves her hands to his belt, working at it to no evail. Matt slowly removes her hands before doing it himself, wringing it off before unzipping himself and kicking his jeans off. Alex quickly rips off his boxers, wrapping her small fingers around his hard length making his knees almost give in.

"Alex, love, i'm sorry but you've got to stop or else i'm not going to be very impressive." He pants.

Alex laughs shortly at him. "There is nothing unimpressive about you, dear." She purrs in his ear, making Matt grunt and scramble for his jeans, tearing out a condom and aplying it on.

"You sure?" He questions, the sweetness of the question makes Alex's heart race.

"Never been more sure of anything, now please." She orders, grinding her hips up into him.

Matt drops his forehead to hers, kissing her softly before he slids into her heat they both part, moaning loudly. "Fuck, 'Lex."

"Please, Matt." She urges, trying to move them herself but Matt still her movement with two strong hands on her hips.

"No, no, i mean yes but i don't want this to be a quick shag, i want to make love to you, Alex. Make you see stars and plead for more. I want to love you, Alex."

Alex's mouth is hung open, her eyes tearing slightly at his words. "Yes." She whispers out. The look in his eyes are so full of love her body aches for it. Love. They'd never dicussed it before but god, she loved him. More than she wanted to allow herself, she loves him.

He sets a slow rythm, rocking them slowly as he kisses her next. They fit together perfectly, the heat and friction make Matt near cum there and then. He nips at her throat, masking his own grunts of pleasure into her neck as he rocks, slowly increasing his thrusts as he worships every inch of her body. "So perfect, Alex. How did i ever deserve you?" He whispers, voice brimming with affection. Alex whimpers in reply, biting softly at his shoulder but hard enough to leave a soft mark.

Matt slowly increases until he's thrusting rapidly into her and he can feel her climax aproach, reaching inbetween them to rub her clit. "Cum for me, Lex. Let me see you shatter beautifully under me." He speaks softly in her ear. The pleasure and his words combined cause Alex to see stars as she climaxs, clutching around his throbbing cock like a vise. Matt cums not one minute later as she comes down from her high, stroking his sweat slicked back and humming soothingly. Matt rolls off her a moment after that, chests still heaving as they race to get their breath back, he pulls her into his side, curling around her protectively.

"Merry Christmas, Alexandra."

"Merry Christmas, Matthew." She chuckled, falling into the warmth of his bare skin against hers. Falling into a tranquill sleep, Matt follows a couple of minutes after, looking down at a sleeping Alex, looking completely shagged and glorious he wraps a blanket around the both of them and falls alseep, happy and blissed under the lights of the Christmas tree.


	9. Nobody in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness has claimed me to bed :( So you'll be getting a few chapters out of me, these are all prompts so enjoy<3

A soft mumbling awoke Alex the next morning to which she slowly and groggily opened her eyes, blinking at the soft light that warmed the house. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to see Matt sprawled across the floor on his stomach, mouth wide open and his hair spiked in each which way. The sight made a smile spread across her face, he was out stone cold, his nose crinkled slightly though as the cool air made him shiver. Alex quickly reacted, moving closer to him and curling into his side as she spread the blanket over them once more. Matt sturred, grumbling from the invasion before reflexively wrapping his arms around her waist as he turned to her. "Good morning." He croaked, voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She smiled, kissing his chin softly.

"Mmmmm, can we stay here all day?"

"I wish, sweetie. But i have to meet my parents tonight." She chuckled, stroking mindless patterns on his stomach.

"I'm sure they would understand." He mumbles, pulling her closer to him.

" _Oh yeah, sorry mum and dad can't make it tonight, i got caught up shagging some guy. Merry Christmas._ " Alex mocks, kissing Matt's bare chest.

"Mmmm, sounds like they'd take it well." He yawns, snuggling further into her making Alex roll her eyes and push him off to get up.

"Get up you arse."

"No. Sleepin'."

Alex exhales rather prominently, an idea pops into her head as she walks over to the CD player and picks out the worst record she could find. She pops it in and turns the sound to full before walking smuggly into the kitchen, naked. She hears Matt groan in protest, she hears a clatter probably him grabbing things to put over his ears. But about 5 minutes later he joins her, just as naked in the kitchen.

"Evil, evil, evil woman." He puntuates every word with a kiss to her neck.

Alex rakes her nails down his arm, turning to kiss him fully. "Goodmorning to you too." She grins against his lips, kissing him once more before going about breakfast. She leans up to grab the cereal from one of the cupboards, catching Matt in the corner of her eye eyeing her bum respectivily. "Stop gawking, Matthew." Alex looks over raising an eyebrow at him.

He flushed, clearing his throat as he looks away. "Just looking at a beautiful lady."  He retorts, grinning like an idiot.

"Well you didn't just look last night. Haven't you had enough?" Alex asks, tongue between her teeth as she returns next to him with two cereal boxes.

Matt wraps his arms around her from behind, pressing a rather knowing buldge into her bum making Alex moan and wiggling back into him. "Never have enough of you." Alex whines, propping her arms onto the island and showing off her arse to him. Matt gives her a playful smack and run his palms over the perfect globes. "Condom?" Matt asks huskily, grinding into her.

"First draw with the napkins." Alex answers immediately. Matt hurries to her intrustion, hands shaking slightly as he rummages around, surpised when he finds a whole box, chuckling to himself he rips one open and guides it on before positioning behind Alex, placing soft butterfly kisses down her spin, teasing her entrance with the tip until she's almost growling.

"Matthew-" The rest of the sentence is lost within her when Matt completely sheeths himself inside her, buried deep in her core. They both groan, Matt falling slightly on her back, fingers digging into her hips as Alex throws her head back moaning in ecstacy. This time it isn't slow and loving like the last, it's frantic, needy sex. Matt leaving little purple marks on her shoulder, Alex has never been more thankful to her dress she plans to wear tonight. They come down form their high together, Matt tossing the used condom in the bin then hauling Alex into his arms. They stand there for a few minutes until Alex reliesis that Matts talking to her. "And, i was meant to tell you before. Honest! I was just got...lost, i'll make it up to you just.."

Alex shut him off with a confused look. "What the hell are you on about, man?"

He scratches his head nervously, not meeting her eyes. "I told my family you'd drop by.." He mumbles weakly, arm tightening around her.

"What?!" Alex squeaks, jumping out of his arms. "No, god, i can't do that! It's barely been two months." She complains, walking around island and tugging at her messed curls. "What do i even say to them?! Yeah i'm that lass who's having sex with your son?! No Matthew." She grumbles, striding back into the lounge to gather his clothes.

"No. You don't have to tell them anything. Because i've already told them your the beautiful, gorgeous woman who's stolen my heart. The woman i made an arse of myself infront of two months ago. The woman i'm falling for more and more each bloody day." His voice catches her off gaurd, his tone so loving her heart aches and soar. Matt takes a deep breath and scrubs a hand over his head. "The woman i love." He finished, meeting her wide eyes. Her mouth is slightly agape, her chest heaving slightly and her mind blank. "I love you, Alex. Maybe it is too soon but i couldn't give a flying toss. I love you, Alexandra. Now kick me out for all i care-" He's stopped when her lips are on his, her hands grabbing his shoulders, he melts into her biting kiss.

"I love you too. God, i'm an idiot to say it but i goddamn love you, Matthew." She chuckles, kissing him feverly. "You told your parents about me?" She questions as they part, still clinging to eachother.

"I'm a rubbish liar." He mutters. "They see straight through me."

Alex shakes her head slightly, smile brimming. It's true, he can't lie for the life of him. "Better get ready then..." She whispers, biting her lip worriedly.

"Hey, listen to me." Matt orders, tiping her chin up. "They'll love you. Stop worrying you stupid woman." That earns him a slap on the shoulder as she saunters off.

"Not joining me?" He hears, he's up in and with her in a flash, picking her up and running to the shower.

 

 

 

An hour later, three more orgasms and a pair of clothes later they're ready. Matt dressed in an old 'Guns & Roses' shirt he'd left for Alex a couple of weeks ago and ripped jeans with a heavy leather jacket he'd come in with yesterday. Alex wears an odd concotion of clothes that flatter her rather well, a flowy top with tight jeans and knee length boots.

They grab Matt's car, Alex bringing a box of mincepies and Matt's presents with her. All the way Alex drums her fingers nervously on her knee, only to be stopped with a harsh look from Matt and his hand entwining with hers. She lets out a deep breath, fiddling with the radio instead, content when "Baby it's cold outside" come on, humming to the song. They pull up only moments later, the house is a large Victorian house with a beautiful lawn outside and a dark blue door. "Ready?" Matt asks, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Not really but no turning back now." She smiles at him, getting out, grabbing the boxes from the back of the car and exhaling loudly. _It'll be fine, Alex. Grow some balls._

Matt waits for her on the pavement, wrapping a hand around her waist as they walk to the door. It opens before they even get there, a striking brunette bouncing on the spot stands.

"Mum! He brought her! It's her!" She yelled gleefuly back into the house before pouncing on Matt. "Matty! I was about to ask were you were last night but looks like you were busy." She grins, making the couple blush. "You must be Alex." She grins, taking the boxes from her hands and shoving them into Matts arms before pounching on Alex also, hugging her close. "It's great to finally meet you! This idiot doesn't shut up about you." She teases, causing Matt to hiss at her and Alex to blush.

"And you must be Laura." Alex starts, Laura nodding giddily.

"God, i can't believe he actually brought you, Dad owes me a tenner." She laughs, leading them into the house.

Matt walks infront, kicking off his shoes as he enters then disapearing somewhere leaving Alex behind. She kicks her boots off then hangs her coat neatly.

"And you're truly as beautiful as he said." Laura squeals, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, tugging a curl lightly. "All that hair! God, your kids better have your hair and not his lank." She nudges Alex, only to hear Matt's reply of "Laura! Stop harrasing my girlfiend!".

"Is he this annoying with you?"

"I'm afriad so." Alex nodded.

"Oi! I heard that Kingston!" Matt scorns, hand over his heart in mocking. She walks to him, kissing his lightly on the cheek.

"You poor thing." She mocks, bottom lip puckered.

He pinches her ribs, idiot smile dressing his face. Matt's mother watches with a large smile on her face, Alex hadn't noticed her but Matt pulls away from Alex slightly before putting a hand out in direction. "Alex, me mum Lynne." He annouces, Alex straightens in embrassement, a hand outstretched.

"Hello." She says, tucking loose curls behind her ear with her free hand.

"Oh pish posh, put your hand away dear." She orders, pulling Alex into a warm, motherly hug. Alex relaxs greatly, aparently the Smith family are huggers.

Matt's father is next and he kisses both her cheeks, opting for the sweeter aproach rather than the hug.

The rest of the night flies by, Matt's cheeks are permantly red from the teasing and baby photos but he can't say he minds because the smile on Alex's face is beautiful. They get along like a house on fire and the worries fade. Alex excuses herself at 3 because she has to go meet her parents, apologizing profusly giving everyone one last hug (kiss on the cheek to Matt dad) before leaving, Matt hauls her into a snog as the rest go back to the lounge, cleaning up mugs and wrappers. "Thank you, for being here. Means a lot. Sure you don't want a lift?" He kisses her nose, resting foreheads together as his arms tighten around her.

"Your family are great, Matt. Plus it was for you, i'd do anything." She smiles, giving him one last kiss. "But i really have to go, my parents aren't the most patient and wouldn't want some guy dropping me off, you'd be lucky to excape with your head." She chuckles, backing away slowly and reluctantly.

"I love you." He says, eyes searching hers.

She brightens, blowing him a kiss as she walks down to the road. "I love you too."

Matt shuts the door once he can't see that magic hair anymore, going back to his mad family.

 

 

Upon finding her house she sees the old Volvo of her parents car, they'd obviously let themselves in. Rolling her eyes and grinning widely she enters. "Mutter? Dad?" She echoes, taking her coat off and walking in, her mother gasps in delight and runs into a hug.

"Look at you, meine liebe." Her mother cups her cheeks, frowning at the grin plastered across her face. "Why so happy?"

Alex shrugs. "Just happy to see you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's rushed, hope you enjoyed<3


	10. Scrape the grey sky clean.

Alex and her mum are cooking gracefully in the kitchen, singing softly to the tunes on the radio and catching up has never felt so wonderful. She's always got on with her mother but she drifted slightly when she moved to London, she drifted from her family more than she realised and the simple embrace of her mother's voice had never been more welcome. Her father sits with a beer in his hand infront of the telly, laughing greatly at old Monty Phyton jokes and in the moment she notices how happiness is a miracle. She finally feels like she's somewhere in life, she's not just flouting around on the sidelines, she's someone. Matt's made her whole, made her realise that there is more to this one chance life. Tears sting her eyes but they are welcome, happy tears. She wipes them away before her mother notices, putting the last cake in the oven before cleaning up. There is a faint knock at the door, Alex saunters over to it. Opening it with a grin before she's met with Matt's equal grin.

"Matt..." She whispers in shock, stepping out to him and closing the door slightly. "Have you got a death wish?" She hisses.

But Matt's grin doesn't faulter as he produces a Tiffany box from his pocket. "You forgot something." His voice husky, sending a shiver down Alex's back.

She gasps wordlessly, eyes switching from his face to the box. "No, Matt....You didn't...." She mutters, hands over her mouth. Matt's eyes twinkle as he smiles up at her, opening the box to reveal two perfect, beautiful drop pearl earrings. "Oh...Matt." She breathed, cupping his face before her hands hover over the box.

Matt reaches for one, picking it up with intense care, tucking her hair behind her ear as he hands one to her. She places them in one at a time before attacking Matt into a heart melting kiss. "You shouldn't have you know."

"I know. I can't help it, i want to see that smile every moment of every day." He traces a thumb over her lips, holding her to him.

"Thank you." She whispers, kissing him lightly once again.

A cough makes them jump apart, both flushing as they look at the older couple on the doorstep. "Were you going to introduce us, 'Lexie?" The older man asks, eying Alex with a smirk.

Alex sets her jaw and stares at her father, sticking her tongue out and narrowing her eyes slightly before waving her hands to Matt. "Dad, this is Matt. Matt, my father." She intoduces, Matt always the gentleman goes to the man and offers a hand shake to which her father accepts.

"Lovely to meet you, Sir."

"And you, Son. See your looking after my daughter." He nudges, shaking hands firmly.

"Always." Matt promises, looking over to Alex with the love sick smile she'd come to love so much.

"Glad to hear it." They release hands before Alex continues.

"And this is my mother." She says nervously, fingers running through her muddled curls.

"Lovely to meet you also, Maam." Matt ducks his head as the woman glares.

"Staying to watch the game, Matthew?" Alex's father asks hopefully.

Matt hesitates, looking to Alex whos eyes widen in warning. "I'm afriad the family call." He excuses. "Sorry."

"No problem, another day i'm sure."

"I'm sure." Matt agrees, moving over to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"Run now or forever hold your peace." Alex whispers in his ear, causing him to snort and pull away, offering her parents a wave as he hops in the car.

"Alexandra!" Her mother yelps, shoving her daughters sides lightly as Alex giggles. "After Ralph?!"

Alex's face falls, swallowing heavily, eyes dropping to the floor before exhaling and straighting once again. "Matt isn't Ralph. Ralph was and still is an arse. But he is the past, this is a new slate."

Alex deadplans, leaving her mother in slight shock as she turns into the house, jaw set tight.

The rest of the night is left in uncomfortable silence and small talk until her parents leave, she gives her father a bear hug, kissing his cheek goodbye but she rolls her eyes at her mother who is still holding a grudge, she waves them off before going back in, cleaning up the mess then flopping into bed. Her phone buzzes from one corner of the bed.

 _Didn't kill them i hope?_ x

Alex chuckles lightly, smile brimming already. _I was close, believe me. xx_

_Didn't mean to break the happy family :(xx_

_Not at all, dear. Just mum has a bad past with the guys i've dated. xx_

_Oh...I'll prove to her one day i'm not like those bastards :) Wanna talk about it? xx_

_The guy thing? Maybe tomorrow xx_

_Okay, goodnight, beautiful xxxx_

_Goodnight, idiot xxxx_

 

* * *

 

 

Matt enters her house early the next day with the key she'd given him, in hopes she'd still be alseep and he could saddle up next to her. But apon entering the smell of wine hits him, sniffles hit his ears and his legs rush to them. Finding Alex curled into the love seat, his shirt on and a tear stained heavy cardigen clutched in one hand as the other is gripping a bottle of wine. She looks like a completely different person than his strong Alex, the pang in his heart aches tiredly.

"Alex?" He asks tentatively, walking slowly to her.

Alex sniffles again, more tears falling silently as if she'd not even heard him.

"Sweetheart, it's me." Matt murmers, stroking the damp curls from her cheek, tugging softly at the bottle, removing it from her grasp and holding the hand in his, kissing it softly. She looks at him, bottom lip quivering and eyes lost in the sadness. He can hear his heart break into pieces, the woman he loves so weak and ungaurded he almost feels a privalige to witness it. "Listen to me." He nudges, bringing her face to his as she cries softly. "I'm here, i don't know what caused this, but i promise to break it to dust. I'm here. I love you. You're loved, i am here. This will pass, today may be a bad day but by tomorrow today will be gone. I'm promising you here that i'm making it my duty to keep that smile on your face. Love and hate are animals, but i promise to tame one and let the other free. I love you, Alex. Let this go." He whispers, voice thick and meaningful as he puntuates every word. It's a promise from his heart. Alex relaxs but more tears flow as she lets down the barriers. She's trusting him with her emotions in the moment.

"I'm sorry, i'm okay-" She starts but Matt's hand tightens, cupping the back of her head and bringing her forehead roughly to his.

"Don't you dare be sorry for this. Everyone needs this. You are not okay, Alex. But i promise to make you better than okay. Don't apologize for something you didn't do." He pours out, eyes shut tightly at he tightens the grip on their hands. Alex whimpers, sniffling and smiling gratefully.

"My...My mum, yesterday brought something up. Memories flooded and i couldn't....I couldn't cope. He was an arse, Matt. God he broke me in more ways possible. He was there when you weren't! Where were you, Matt!" She sobs, banging his chest lightly as she breaks into another cage of sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I'm here now. I'm here. I'm not leaving, my love." He clings to her, curling half around her. "I'm sorry i wasn't here but i will, i will make it up to you. I love you." He's crying now, heart aching deeply.

"Promise?" She mumbles, voice weak and masked under tears.

"Promise. No matter what. Bad or good. Rain or shine. I will love you in the moments you can't, i will love you through the moments i'm being an arse. I will always love you, even when you're breaking my hand while you have our kids. " He chuckled, heart leeping as Alex chuckles too. "I promise you, Alexandra."

She smiles, kissing his forehead softly as she wipes away her tears, biting her lip softly and blinking up at the ceiling. "Thank you." She mutters, setting her hands on his shoulders and squeezing lightly.

"No, thank you." He smiles, kissing her cheeky before standing and lifting her up, Alex yelps.

"Put me down, Matthew." She argues weakly, clinging around his neck.

"Nope."

They walk to her room, long, passionate kisses shared in the journey. He lays her down first before curling next to her, pulling her a little closer so they're eye to eye. "How are you feeling?" He asks, wiping the last tears before tucking her hair away once more.

"Better." She agrees, smiling beautifully.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He mutters, cupping her cheek softly.

Alex scoffs. "Not quite so amazing now." She chuckles.

"Especailly now." He deadplans, it makes her whole body rush warmth as blushes lightly before yawning. "They missed out. The arseholes i mean but i'm glad they did. I'm glad i found you, Alex. I still have no idea how i deserved you."

"I think the world owes us this. The stars smiled and blessed it." She muttered, closing her eyes softly as his voice lulled her into sleep.

Usaully he pulls her out of her Gypsey Goddess hoodoo but he lets her have it this time, seeing as she needs to hold on to anything she can.

"Yeah." He agreeing, curling protectively around her as they fall alseep together. Together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to have happy crying sadness fluff. So i hope this lived up to that :P Goodnight, beautiful people<3
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes...


	11. Part of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Puts this up a day late* Sorry....But Merry Christmas in August!

Alex wakes the next day, blinking groggily as she scrubs at her sticky face. Matt is still curled around her, snoring softly even though it's just gone 1 in the evening. He'd stayed, guarding her from the thoughts that threaten to beat her. He'd stayed, probably woken a couple of hours ago but stayed, usually she finds him in the kitchen, cooking breakfast or dinner. She loves him for it every morning but she can't help but love this more, in the moment they are one, loving eachother without even noticing it, he is hers just as much as she is his. She rests her head back on his shoulder, lost in the moment of happiness.

"Afternoon, gorgeous." The soft murmur shakes her from her thoughts and brings her into something a lot better. Reality.

"Good afternoon, handsome." She smiles, kissing the soft stubble of his chin as he smiles, eyes still closed as he battles with sleep.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, hands stroking the soft skin of her back, palms snaking under her shirt in a sweet gesture.

"I'm feeling like today should be a in bed day." She mutters, tracing mindless shapes on his arm.

"Mmmm. doesn't sound like a bad plan actually." Matt's stomach grumbles, making Alex laugh behind her hand.

"I think your stomach may have other plans, dear." She said, hopping up to the bathroom, wiping off the smudged mascara and brushing her teeth before dragging a lifeless Matt off the bed. He trudged into the kitchen with her, flopping into one of the bar chairs and resting his head on his hand as he watches Alex go around making a full breakfast. "It's Christmas Eve.." Alex whispers under her breath and suddenly she's off. Bacon and eggs sizzling in the pan still, Matt gets up to follow her but turns his eyes to the breakfast, flipping the bacon and swapping them with sausages. She arrives back a moment later, apron now undone and her hair looking more messed than usual. But she doesn't come back empty handed, quite the opposite, boxes wrapped professionally are spilling from her arms. She peers around them, smiling gleefully at the look of shock on Matt's face. "Most...are for you...But a few for your mum and sister. Only one for your dad...Sorry...I went late night shopping yesterday. They were so great that...I felt like i owed them..." She smiles shyly, nearly dropping them all and that's when Matt switches back, grabbing most of them and setting them down.

"A few?!" He spluttered, pointing at what had to be at least 15 boxes, rather large as well.

"A few." She nods with a grin, going back to the breakfast.

He reaches for one, lifting it to his ear but before he can motion it Alex hits his hand with the wooden spoon. "Don't you dare ruin the magic." She glares, making him put the box down like an obedient puppy. "Good boy." Matt grumbles, rolling his eyes and scoffing about 'magic'.

The smug smile on her face makes him loose his tough guard as he tickles her to the ground in splutters for breath and giggles. "Matthew! Stop! Mercy! Mercy!" She begs, hand up in the air before lowering to cover her ribs that are under attack. He doesn't stop and she feels like she can't breath, the delight is unwelcome but it forges through into laughs.

"Matt! Stop! I'llneverhavesexwithyouagain!" She yells quickly, the words conjoining before she gasps for breath again, finding it easier this time. He's stopped, looking at her like she's just beat him with the newspaper and made him sleep outside. He looks hurt. "Made you stop." She teases, sticking her tongue out and getting up, dusting herself off and patting his head lightly as she walks away.

"You'd never do such a thing." He mutters, like the words hurt his ears and she nearly breaks into a laughing fit in that very moment. "Alex?" He presses on as she ignores him, humming in her own world as she tunes out his.

"Alex...You wouldn't." He dares, making her look up at him, put her hip out and rest her hand on it.

"Try me, i have toys that could keep me company." She chuckles, plating the food up.

"Toys?!" Matts mind looks blown as she looks back at him, his pupils dilated, smile beaming and mouth hung open slightly.

"Yes." She purrs into his ear as she walks by, adding a little more sway in her step because she knows he's watching.

He stays quite for a moment, sitting back up next to her eating wordlessly. "You'll have to show me one day." He mumbles, catching her off her spot as she chokes on a laugh.

They grin at each other, Matt winks just as she's finished spluttering. Late breakfast turns out to be a very good idea.

 

 

They turn up at Matt's house a couple hours later, Alex with a cake in one hand and a few presents in the other. He knocks, waiting for the door to open and hoping it's soon because whatever the hell Alex brought, it's bloody heavy. His Dad answers, clapping him on the shoulder before kissing Alex's cheek and taking some of the boxes she'd been juggling. They enter to find Laura covered in flour and Lynne sweeping up behind her, tutting lightly. "Alex, i didn't know you were coming over!" Laura greets, running to the curly haired woman and hugging her awkwardly from the side, sending a few smaller boxes tumbling as well as a small cloud of flour around them.

"No love for your brother?" Matt pouts mockingly, shoving his sister lightly with free hands, obviously discarded the presents somewhere.

Laura rolls her eyes, making no move to him as she looks back at Alex then finally acknowledging the boxes. "They aren't for us are they?! God, you better not have spent anything!" She scowls, reminding Alex of herself when she's telling the children off.

Alex smiles sheepishly. "Um...Merry Christmas?" She offers, smiling weakly.

Laura hits her softly on the shoulder as the women laugh, brunette leaves to bat at her mothers hands as the woman goes to clean more of the mess.

Matt's dad finally relieves her, taking the presents and putting them under the tree. "I didn't know what you liked, numpty didn't tell me much either. But i got you a few, all the white wrapped ones." Alex mumbles, ringing her hands together as the cake is put on the side and she admires the mound.

Matt's mum hits her softly on the arm. "You shouldn't have gotten us anything, sweetheart." She scowls, the same scowl as Laura's. She hits Matt next making him jump away and use Laura as a shield. "And you! Shouldn't have let her!" She points the finger at him.  Matt goes to complain but gives up as his mother waves her hand in notion of not wanting to hear any of it. "But as a matter of fact, lovely. We have a few from us to you. He's been going on about you for so long." She grins, handing over one large box. Alex opens her mouth but Lynne shoves the box into her arms instead. Alex thanks her politely, ducking her head slightly as she places it next to all the other presents.

"Oooo, you bake?" Laura asks, eying the cake Alex had brought with her.

"I try my best too, can't say it's anything special though." Alex chuckled, tucking rebellious curls away.

"You look pretty great at it, you know i cook too." Laura grins, smacking Matt on the chest when he snorts in protest. "You have teach me the magic of the kitchen and the magic of your hair." Laura marvels, tugging at one of Alex's curls. Matt's arms wrap around her chest and pull her away from the young woman, growling almost at his sister.

"Alright, children." Alex buts in, hands finding Matts arm around her and slowly tugging him away. "Behave."

Laura and Matt mumble under their breath about how each other are idiots but they do back away. Alex feeling quite proud of herself goes over to help a struggling Lynne who's shooed her husband away and is ignoring the behaviour of her children. "Need any help, Mrs. Smith?" She asks, fingers playing with the lining of her shirt.

"Oh please, it's Lynne, dear. You're part of the family, but don't trouble yourself." The older woman smiles, patting Alex lightly on the shoulder.

"No trouble at all, the least i could do." Alex says, going off to wash and peel potatoes.

Matt joins her a couple minutes later, obviously done with squabbling with his sister, he bumps hips together with her before putting on a pretty pink apron to help her out. Alex comments on how he looks like 'the prettiest princess of them all' earning her a splash with the water and a few extra potatoes to peel. Laura joins not a minute later, chopping the potatoes behind them and in the moment with all noise filled with hustling and bustling of the kitchen, she recalls Lynne's words. "Part of the family." She'd said, but it was true, it had felt so natural to just walk in and ease through the crowd of this family.

 

 

They all ease into bed that night, Matt and Laura bouncing like children. Alex excused herself at almost midnight to go home to which the whole family protested, forcing her to stay. So she did, huddled closely in the warmth of Matt's arms after shagging like teenagers about to get caught by their parents. Alex rolls on top of Matt's chest, crossing her arms in front of her and resting her head on them as she looked at him and he stared back, smiling lightly.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, voice lulling her into a trance.

"What i wished for before i met you." She says slowly, kissing his chest lightly.

"And that was?"

"Direction. To feel like i'm going somewhere and not just bobbing on the surface."

"Did it come true?" Matt asks softly, hands trailing up her bare back.

"I found you. Didn't i?"

"You did. You joined my mad band waggon." He chuckled, the vibration bouncing inside her.

"I did. I'm glad i was mad enough too." She laughs, kissing him fully, his lips bruised from before but the pleasure is more.

She rolls over onto his other side, curling into him as she places her head on his warm chest and closes her eyes. 10 minutes pass and she's just about to drift off, thinking he already has when he starts up oce more.

"Have you ever been so lost in something you don't know if you'll ever escape? That maybe you don't ever want to escape?" She doesn't reply, keeping her eyes shut. She doesn't know how to answer him or even what he's on about.

"Alex?" He questions, peering down to her then flopping back with a sigh. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

He falls asleep then, the soft snoring is all the indication she needs but Alex can't sleep. His words running track circles in her mind, she can't make sense of the words either but can't shake them off. She dismisses them shortly enough to go to sleep. Christmas awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are meaning to those words! Sorry if this was a wee bit muddled, will get to it!<3


	12. You were right here all along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

They woke the next day, limbs tangled together and a low muffled sound in their ears. As they regained more conscious the sound got louder, along with a bang on the door. Alex was the first up, wrapping a dressing gown around herself and trudging to the door, opening it slightly only for it to be slung open fully and a flash of brunette sprung to the bed. "God, you old people. Wake up, Matty! It's Christmas!" She pleaded, laying all her weight on her brother. He stirred under her, grunting at the pressure and trying to move his sister off. But she didn't budge, instead added a bounce and to ruffle his hair. "I'll open all your presents..." She wined out, getting off slowly.

Apparently that's all it takes to get a grumpy Matt out of bed because before Alex was aware he had grabbed his own dressing gown, only in a pair of boxers and pressed a kiss to her cheek before running off after his squealing sister.

Shaking her head in amusement and scrubbing at her eyes Alex made her way to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth, put a swig of foundation on, a dash of mascara and fluffs her curls. She'd slept uneasy last night, the words plagued her through the night her mind making situations of them. More bad than good but that was just how her brain worked, made the worst of everything in hopes she'd be wrong.

Shaking her head once again she put on some new Pj's (every Christmas is a PJ day), reindeers, very festive she chuckled at herself before walking down the hall, down the flight of stairs to the laughter in the lounge. Her senses tingled with happiness, the sound alone was the perfect image of happiness. She rounded the corner, stopping slowly at the door way to admire the family, she couldn't help but feel like she was intruding, they were all in a sort of circle, presents in the middle and laughing at some ridiculous jokes. Matt spotted her first beaming brightly and waving her over, so she did, going to sit down next to him only to find herself in his lap with arms wrapped around her waist and him kissing the back of her neck.

"You okay?" He muttered softly, peering out of his fringe at her.

"Perfect now." She beamed, pressing her lips softly to his, feeling his tongue skirt across her lower lip in a promise of what's to come later.

"We waited for you, wanna start?" He motioned to the present in the middle, making Alex look around and smile brightly at the happy faces.

"Sure." She nodded, scrambling over to the middle, probably giving Matt an eyeful as she grabbed four presents, handing one to each of them.

"Open them." She grinned, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

So they did, Lynne going for the lovely way of opening it slowly, making sure not to rip the paper. Well as the other three ripped it to shreds, tossing the pieces behind them.

Laura was the first to get to her prize, slamming into Alex for a hug and peppering her face in kisses. "God, you amazing woman! Thank you! My lord! How did you get these?!" She almost screamed, her whole body bouncing with excitement.

Alex had gotten her two tickets to see Chicago on the west end, even at such short notice Alex could tweak her way into things. "I'm magic." She winked, shrugging softly.

"Yes you bloody well are!"

Alex chuckled looking over to where Matt's dad was, putting on an apron that read 'Not all superheros wear capes, some wear aprons' he beamed at her kissing her cheek softly and declaring how much he loved it. A gasp from the other side of the room indicated Lynne had opened hers, eyes nearly watering as she held the jewellery up, a Pandora bracelet sat in her hand.

"You..." The woman stuttered out, ordering Alex to come over, so she did to be pulled into a bear hug.

"Merry Christmas, Lynne."

It was only when she backed away did she notice how quiet Matt had become, she faced him, seeing tears brim his eyes as he looked down at his present. She moved to his side, positioning herself by his side and kissing his cheek.

"What do you think?" She asked, biting her lip nervously.

Matt's head turned, crushing her in a kiss and he pinned her to the floor. "I love you." He muttered, looking at her with such affection it almost scared her. "You, are one amazing woman, Kingston." He chuckled, getting off her and slowly tugging her up with him. "This, is amazing." He choked, causing Alex to snuggle further into his side.

In his lap lay a book, one that didn't look so special, a little run down if you asked anyone else but inside was more precious to Matt than anything, well apart from Alex. It had texts between them, conversations, drawings and words yet to come. It had her thoughts, her expressing her love to him in words, pictures and just sheer beauty. To most the book looked like a sappy thing between the couple but the letters held meaning to them more than anyone would understand.

"Your welcome, sweetheart." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

_"I give it until next year..."_

_"I don't even think they'll last that long.."_

Alex looked up to see Lynne and Laura admiring them, having a conversation that seemed secret, they both straightened as Alex looked up, eyes sketched in confusion.

"This one is for you." Laura beamed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Alex opened both ends before, slowly taking the celotape off until Matt nudged her giving her a look that made Alex almost burst into full laughter so instead she ripped it open. She found a jumper laying in her lap, a reindeer to be precise, the nose sticking out and glitter hung in it's antlers. 

"Tonight, we demand you wear it." Laura laughed at Alex's confusion. She nodded, giggling softly.

"Thank you." 

"For an ugly jumper? God, you're so polite." Laura scoffed, making the whole group laugh lightly.

 

Presents went down a treat, Matt and Alex were left in the end to themselves, opening the many presents they had brought for each other and laughing like idiots when they both opened 5 presents straight that were joke gifts. 

They retired to their rooms a couple of hours later, getting ready for Christmas dinner. Alex found herself pinned against the door, face in the oak. Matt ran his hands roughly down her arse, squeezing softly as one hand ran up to cup her breast in his palm, weighing it perfectly. Alex moaned, wiggling her arse for him. "You were driving me mad, Kingston." He growled, squeezing both hands and bucking his hips into her.

It was true, she had been, bending over to get presents, making sure to show her arse off when the rest weren't there and run her hand mindlessly up his thigh when they were alone.

Alex whined, throwing her head back when his fingers skirted across the top of her waistband.

"So glad your here." He mumbled, nipping harshly at her ear lobe as he shoved down her bottoms. "So glad to have you, 'Lex." He grunted as he felt the heat of her, dripping wet between her thighs as his fingers skirt the intimate place. "So glad you're mind, Alex." His voice is now husky, dripping with sex and like fire to her insides.

She can hear him shove down his boxers, pinning her more roughly to the door and what should be pain and fright is lust and excitement. Her insides are burning with want and her whole body seems to be on end. Without notice he slides inside her roughly, buried deep inside. She melts against the door, biting her lip against a scream. It hurts slightly, she isn't quite ready for him but it only seems to add to the intensity so she moans throatily. "Shhh, love." He shushes her, licking at her neck, fire taking over her body. His hands are digging into her waist, enough to leave bruises as he pulls out slowly, the action killing her before she slams back into her heat. She yelps in pleasure, Matt's hand comes up to cup her mouth. "You have to be quiet, love. If you can't we'll have to stop." Alex nods her understanding, putting her hand over Matt's as she bites her lip. He starts a frantic pace, uneven strokes that seem to stoke at the fire inside her, ripping pleasure out of her. She throws her head back, giving him a better angle, she's so lost in pleasure that the slap on her arse makes her jump. He grins against her skin, kissing her neck softly and repeating the action, this time she chokes out a moan. He thrusts become slower, more loving as they stroke every inch of her throbbing core, he reaches down between then, finding the bud of nerves and pressing softly. "Come on, love. Just let go. Like a good girl now." He murmurs, she whines, sticking her arse out more and tipping on the edge of orgasm. "I know, i know. Don't fight it, good girl. So beautiful, Alex." And with that she collapses, tipping over the edge of orgasm, the coil inside her snaps, the fire inside roars. Her brain is flooded with love, lust and beauty. He pulls out, groaning and hissing as the cold air hits his length.

Taking pity of him as she comes back to reality she drags him to the bathroom, shedding her top and pulling him into the shower to finish him off.

 

They return into the kitchen a couple hours later, Matt and Alex in their jumpers. Matt has a snowman on his, the buttons 3D and sticking out. They look a pair but they are both flushed like teenagers. Alex offers to help once more but is batted away and forced into a chair next to Matt who links his hand with hers under the table, stroking the back of her hand softly.

"Merry Christmas." He leans over.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." She grins, kissing him sweetly.

Food is served and it's truly enough to feed the entire population of London. They dish up, Matt wrinkling his nose at the stuffing but taking extra turkey. Alex takes a bit of it all, her paper hat falls into her dinner though and she pouts mockingly but Matt places his pink one on her, declaring she looks better in it to which he rolls his eyes. Christmas dinner is filled with rubbish but chest hurting jokes, bickering of the siblings and lots of cheer. Matt's dad breaks out the scotch, handing each a glassful later that evening as they settle down to watch Doctor Who.

 

Alex and Matt lay that night, sharing soft kisses and 'i love you' s.

"Alex?"

"Mmmm?"

"Have you ever been scared to be lost in something? Like a book you can't put down or a TV series you can't get enough of."

Alex freezes, his words from last night flood her brain. "Never scared. Happy or silly. But not scared, why?" She asks, hoping his answer will put out her fear.

"Nothing, nothing." He mumbled, pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

"No, go on." She enticed, looking up at him.

"No, it's fine. It's sill, stupid even, forget i even said anything." He said, closing his eyes.

"Matthew." She warned.

His eyes slowly opened, looking down to hers to which he sighed. "I don't want to freak you out. I don't want to push you because my sappy mind went to far."

"You won't. Tell me, love." She muttered, hand cupping his cheek securely.

"I get lost in us, Alex. I don't know...our relationship...the way you look at me, the love in your eyes. I see us, Alex. The future in every smile. I-" He stopped, putting a hand on his forehead and smiling softly as Alex waited patiently. "I look at you and i see the days we are old and withered, but still young in love...i god, i'm stupid. It scares me how much i love you. How in such a short time you've captured my heart, Kingston. Like today, it all seemed so natural, like we'd been doing this for years. That you knew my family before i knew you. I don't know. Or or the way your nose wrinkles adorably when you don't like something, i can imagine....our kids doing it..." He's treading lightly, but Alex's face doesn't change, eyes still softly and willing. "I want this to be our future....I don't want to loose you, Alex."

It takes a few seconds for her to react, she rests her head on his chest, kissing the toned skin and smiling softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She means it. The years that follow show that.


	13. The last page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Matt and Alex is at an end, hope you enjoyed, my loves :)<3

"I bloody knew it! I told you! Didn't i tell you?! Owe me 20 pounds, mother."

This had been going on for about 10 minutes. Laura bouncing around the room, clapping her hands in glee and grinning like an idiot, the verbal had been going for about half of it but honestly, Matt had done the same thing when Alex said yes.

The next year Alex found herself receiving the best Christmas present she could ever have asked for. She was led out of bed, wrapped in her silk dressing gown and directed to the open French doors leading to their garden. A very excited and shaky Matt had blindfolded her, carried her down the stairs because he didn't trust himself to lead her safely to the bottom and steered her to excact spot he needed her to be in. The garden was covered in snow and in it lay petals, rose petals, lined in the words of "Marry me." As soon as the blindfold hit the floor Alex's hands flew to her face as she gasped, gaping at Matt with watery eyes.

" _Yes_.." She whispered breathlessly into the air.

"Yes?" Matt worried his hands, hands placed on the side of her face.

Alex giggled watery, sobbing her reply. "Yes. I'll marry you." She smiled, tears falling from her eyes.

Before she could take another breath Matt's mouth was on her's, fighting dominance in a loving kiss. Stroking and exploring her mouth as his hands joined hers on her hips, they stand there in the cold, but neither of them care, beaming breathlessly into the kiss.

_Christmas miracles._

* * *

"Stop worrying, you goon." Nicola poked her sister as she tried to reorganised her sister's boys, replacing the flowers on their suits.

Alex straightened at her sister's words, placing her hands down to her sides and clutching the ivory dress to receive a rather knowing smack to her hands.

"Stop." Nicola scorned.

Alex huffed, breathing out unsteadily.

"It's going to be fine, enjoy today, stop worrying." Nicola reassured, placing steady hands on her sisters shoulders. "You're getting married, sis." She beamed, trying to lighten her sister.

"Yeah..." Alex breathed, smiling widely as the thought.

"He's great, you know? Not as good as my choice but he'll do." Nicola muttered, laughing fully as Alex hit her softly.

"Do shut up, Nic."

"What?! The boy's all gangly, charming and if i may say pretty handsome! But he trips over every 10 minutes, 'Lex." Nicola chuckled, delighted to hear Alex laugh with her. "He's good to you thought and that is all i could ask for." She smiles, bless her heart was trying to distract the worried bride.

Doors opened infront of them, revealing Alex's father in a three piece suit and a rose pinned to his lapel. "Ready?" He asked, voice warming as he offered his arm.

"As i'll ever be.." She mutters, breathing out before stepping into her father and linking their arms.

"You look beautiful by the way, all grown up." Her father mutters, kissing his daughters cheek as she blushes.

"Thank you, Dad." She smiles, averting her eyes up ahead where she spots Matt. Bowtie and suit, rose pinned just like her father, sickly goofy smile covering her face.

They reach the end, Alex kisses her dad's cheek where he whispers words that make her eyes water. "Be happy, my girl."

_And she is._

* * *

 

"She'll have your eyes...and your nose....probably my ears, poor poppet." He mumbles into Alex's stomach, the rounded curve fluttering against his palm.

Alex hums her agreement, running her fingers through Matt's hair.

"And your hair! But probably my colour..." He mumbles again, kissing her belly lightly and his palm rubs soothing circles over her bump.

"I love you, Kingston."

"Love you too...would love you more if i could go to sleep.." She whispers sleepily, yawning loudly. Matt chuckles, placing one last kiss to her belly before scooting up to face her, but she's already asleep. Placing a kiss to her nose he falls with her, sighing happily.

_His small little family._

* * *

9 months sail past. She grows rounder, curvier and more gorgeous with each passing day.

She's a much more fluffier Alex, they paint the nursery with stars and planets so their girl will sleep with them guarding over her.

The day her water breaks Matt's 4 miles away and even though the journey is short it's torturous. He hates to think of his beautiful Alex going through the first contraction alone. His heart aches and his legs pump as he runs to their door, finding his wife hunched over the table, breathing deeply as the contraction soon passes, he runs circles on her back and kisses her neck, murmuring his apologizes.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" She teases, nudging his shoulder lightly as she stands to kiss him properly.

"Babytime?" He asks excitedly.

"Babytime." She agrees, grabbing a bag to which gets taken for her as she half waddles to the car, Matt following with a suitcase and bags slung off each shoulder, looking more like a camel than Matt.

She has one more contraction on the 10 minute journey to the hospital, he reaches across twining their hands and squeezing reassuringly.

"We're okay." He says softly, bringing their hands to his lips.

Entering the hospital is a lot easier than expected, they are assigned a room and get check up every hour. Alex's contractions come more frequently at every one. She grunts in displeasure and rocks her body, trying her best to sway the pain away. It doesn't help all that much, but the loving words spilling from Matt do. He holds her hand the entire 16 hours. Their daughter is born screaming at the world and beautiful. She's weighed, wiped off then placed in her mothers arms. Alex takes no time to adjust, kissing the babies head who now softly whimpers at them, parents smiling in awe.

"She's beautiful." Matt cries, wiping his eyes rapidly.

"She's ours." Alex smiles, letting out a watery laugh.

"Hey, baby girl. Welcome to the world, Salome. You'll be awfully loved, sweetheart." Matt says, the bottom of his heart spilling out as he strokes his daughters soft cheek.

_Salome Violetta Smith._

* * *

Orion Alex Smith is born three years to their wedding day. He's a striking boy, rusted curls, full lips and unfortunately Matt's chin.

"Oi! I thought you said you loved my chin!"

Alex's eyebrow shoots up, giving him an uneven glance. "Yeah.." She mutters, looking away with a smirk as she continues to read the papers and feed their son.

"Kingston!" He whines, sounded wounded as he pouts at her. "You don't like my chin?"

Alex gives in, laughing full heartedly at her and kissing his chin softly. "I love it."

"You'd better..." He mumbles, sulking like a child.

Salome breaks his sulking as she tottles in wearing one of many pink princess dresses. He's dragged off to play pretty princess' . Alex find them moments later, Salome asleep of his chest, mouth slightly agape, a small wet patch forming on his shirt, his arms firmly around his daughter as they sleep. She'll wake them later.

* * *

"God, how have i been with you for 50 years!" She yells, shaking her head as she sorts the now pink washing.

"I'm sorry! I thought i just put whites in!" He yells back in offence.

"You, idiot! You're buying me new whites, Matthew!" She screams, growling in anger.

He comes behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his forehead to her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She sighs, staring at the ceiling and relaxing. It isn't his fault, she should have told him to put a non run sheet in. "I'm sorry for yelling, dear."

"Me too." He mutters, kissing just under her ear. "50 years, Kingston."

"Smith." She corrects him, smile plastered on her face. "50 years, Smith."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments once again are always loved, hope this ending was okay<3
> 
> I didn't want to push this chapter<3
> 
> This is so not how i expected this fic to go...but hopefully it was enjoyable non the less<3

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit awkward and i'm writing fic off the walls but i couldn't help myself, feedback would be loved<3  
> Mature for future stuff<3


End file.
